Just Another Sunday
by leygose
Summary: Obviously, a few people think that Pokemon are more than a game, and I'm right in the middle of it. Pokemorph fanfic.
1. A Dream Realized

**A/N: Okay, this is my first story. I'm somewhat new to writing, so please R&R. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Dream Realized<p>

You ever hear the saying "Dreams do come true"? Bet so. Well, let me tell you, that saying could not be more true for me. Wanna know what happened? Keep reading.

So, how about a little background about me? Well, to start, my name's Ray Dempsky. I'm 14, and I live in a tiny town in Indiana. Way up by the lake. The end. On with the story.

"So, any plans for tomorrow?" I was talking to my friend over the phone. It was saturday, and our semester project was due in two days. We hadn't even started on ours, and we needed to start ASAP.

"Err...no, no. I don't think so," he said. "Wait, yeah. I have tennis practice from ten to three."

"Dammit," I said back. My mom, who was in the kitchen, yelled at me for using 'dirty words.' "We need to get this done now!" He sighed.

"I know man, I know," he said. "I'm sorry. You get straight A's, why can't you do it by yourself?"

"Because that's what I do every time we have a project!' I exclaimed.

"Well, it's either that, or we fail. Take a pick." He hung up. I put down the phone and took a moment to evaluate the current situation. Getting an F was out of the question, so I had to do it solo. This was going to be a very stressful weekend, considering we had to hand in a ten-page paper on newton's laws by Monday. This gave me a little over 36 hours to research, draft, and revise. Time to break out the coffee.

I turned on the computer and went to the internet. Out of habit, I checked my email first. Mixed in with thirty other messages advertising god knows what was an ad for the new pokemon game, black and white. Hmmm. It had been a while since I had played pokemon, let alone turned on my DS. Maybe a quick battle wouldn't hurt.

I had been immersed in pokemon for a little over two hours when I realized how long I had been playing. Swearing to myself, I went back to the computer and began my research, thanking google for existing. As I collected my information, my thoughts became interspersed with those of pokemon. I had one of the best parties I had ever seen. A level 100 Lucario headed the team, with a level 85 Lugia next in line. Also on deck were a level 80 staraptor, a level 70 wevile, level 76 empoleon, and level 100 charizard which I thank my cousin for to this day.

By the time a had a basic draft, it was already 11:30 pm. I was really tired at this point, so I turned off my laptop and headed up to bed. I literally passed out as I touched my mattress. My dreams that night were very strange.

I was in an examination room, strapped to a table. There were test tubes and vials of different substances sitting on counters around the perimeter. A small tray was next to my table, and on it was a large syringe full of a blue substance. I noticed that on one wall of the room was a poster for pokemon. That was an odd touch.

A man walked in to the room, wearing all black. He was carrying a folder in his hand, which he looked through briefly before throwing it down on the counter across from me.

"Hello, Ray," he said. "My name is Dr. Zeus Martin. I work for the department of defense's Soldier Enhancement Team, or SET. You are here today to be one of our test subjects in a new project. We are currently examining whether or not soldiers' minds can be enhanced to the point where they can implant false ideas into eneimes' minds, therefore eliminating fighting."

"Like inception?" I asked.

"I guess so, sure," replied the doctor. He picked up the syringe. "Now then, are you willing to participate? Tricky question, you are." He poked the syringe into me, and I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was lying in a small room with no windows, still dreaming. My vision was blurry and I felt dizzy. I slowly stood up, and a chilling cold passed through me, causing me to jolt completely awake. I quickly saw that my room was more like a prison then a closet. It was made of concrete, and the large door on one side was solid steel. I felt-wait, I felt?-someone coming to the door. It slid into the wall, and there was Dr. Martin. He looked at me and smiled.

"I see you have woken up. Good. We can start the testing immediately," he said as he wrote on a clipboard. "Would you like to see the results of the procedure?" He held up a mirror, and I have to say, I was disappointed; all that had changed was my clothes. I was wearing a tan-yellow vest with a black shirt underneath, and on each hand was a bicycle glove of sorts, with a blue jewel in the palm. I had on blue shorts, with black leggings underneath. My shoes were nowhere to be found. I took in my new appearance, and I was amazed at how long it took me to figure it out – _I looked like Lucario!_ On closer inspection, I found that my hair had changed from brown to black, and there were streaks of blue in some places. My eyes had also changed into the red color the doctor had mentioned.

I blinked, and when I reopened my eyes, there was a soft, blue glow around the doctor. My eyes must be messed up from those lab lights. This was when I heard the voice. "_That is his aura."_ I nearly jumped through the roof when I heard it. It seemed to come from nowhere, or everywhere, at the same time.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yes?" was the doctors response.

"Did you say something?"

"No. Now, can we start the tests?" Strange. He hadn't said anything. "_Don't worry. I am a friend."_ There it was again! I realized that it was coming _from inside my head_! This was weird. I thought back: "_Who are you?" "Someone who is close to you."_ It said. _"Okay, be more specific. Who are you really?" "I am the pokemon which was used in the procedure."_ Okay, hang on here. This was crazy, even for a dream. _"How could you have gotten in my mind? It's not like he took out my brain and put yours in. All he did was add your DNA, right?"_ At least that's what Dr. Martin had said. _"That is correct. I am talking to you telepathically."_ Oh geez. Now I have a pokemon in my head. I remembered the Doctor in the room. He was looking at me, wondering why I was just standing and staring. Wait, how did I know that? _"Telepathy. You can use it as well."_ The voice answered. Wonderful. I'm a psychic 14 year old dressed as a character from a children's game.

"Come with me," said the Doctor, "we have testing to do."

End of Chapter 1

**I already wrote the next chapter, but I'm waiting to publish it until I get some reviews to see if I need to tweak anything. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Hidden Talents

**Ah, whatever. I'll upload two. Seems like everyone is too lazy to write reviews.**

Chapter 2: Hidden Talents

By now I was convinced this wasn't a dream. Dr. Martin led me down a corridor to a room not unlike an indoor soccer court. It was a large room with a grass floor, and there were seats all the way around the outside. We came out of a small door under these seats. I heard the door shut, and when I turned around to look, the doctor was gone. _They are waiting to see what you can do._ There goes Lucario in my head. _"What I can do? What are you talking about?" _I thought-asked. This mind conversation is weird_. "You have abilities now. Abilities that you never had before." _ This was enough, it sounded like a corny movie.

"Okay, I want answers," I shouted to no one, "Why do I have a voice in my head?" Surprisingly, I got a reply.

"You will get answers, subject 3," said the doctor's voice over a loudspeaker. "First, we need to test your abilities." There goes that abilities thing again. I don't know how to skateboard or surf or anything. I really don't have any abilities besides playing the piano. _No, he means something like this._ Suddenly, I lost control of my limbs. Great, Lucario can control me as well. I felt enormous energy surge through my body. A blue orb appeared in my hands, and it grew in size until it was roughly as big as a watermelon. It was launched out of my hands at top speed, and it impacted a section of seats across the field. They were completely obliterated. _There. That is just one of the hidden talents you now have._ Ah, okay. So I can use some of Lucario's moves, and that was aura sphere. _Now_ it makes sense.

I sensed someone's presence. There goes that "sensing" thing again. _It's your telepathy._ Lucario told me._ You can sense his mind._ Wait, I can do what now?…Actually…I _could_ feel some sort of energy. I closed my eyes, hoping I could concentrate better. When I did, I noticed that there was still an imprint of the field in my eyes. I concentrated harder, and instead of fading away, it became amazingly vivid. It looked somewhat like x-ray vision, except that everything was blue. I assumed this was what Lucario sees when he uses his aura powers. _It is. The blue spots represent living things. That's why you can see the grass._ I noticed a blob of blue up in the air above the seating. When I opened my eyes, I saw a small window which I had not noticed before. Must be the doctor. _Cool. Maybe I'll teach him a lesson. I wonder how I use aura sphere._ In reply, I felt the energy again. This time, I tried to focus it in my hands. Those gems on my gloves lit up, and a small ball formed. I concentrated harder, and it grew. But then, all of a sudden, it faded away.I felt angry. Why couldn't I do it? I tried again, and this time a managed to keep it alive for several seconds.

_Patience. It takes practice. Most riolu take months to learn it._ Wonderful. Patience is just the opposite of what I have. The doctor said he needed to test my abilities. Well, he had already seen me, or Lucario, use the aura sphere. How was I supposed to get info on why I'm here? _Try communicating with him through his mind._ Am I going to be able to keep anything private?_ They are trying to create telepathic soldiers, so why not show him it was a success._ But was it?

I focused. I could feel the doctor still, so I "directed" my thoughts toward him. _Is this what you want?_ I asked. He jumped, no unlike how I did when Lucario spoke to me. Being an important scientist and all, he quickly regained his composure. Through the loudspeaker, he told me, "Very good, very good. Yes, that is…that's what I wanted. Thank you." He was panting.

_Now my questions._ I was just messing with him. It was funny, how I could sense that he was mildly afraid. "Why am I dressed like this?"

"Well," he started, "we don't know. When you were injected with the DNA, your clothes changed color, and they…morphed…into those. We can't even identify what material they're made of." He was right. They felt like some sort of thin cloth, but they were so light, it was almost like they were part of me.

"Okay, question number two: why can I sense people's auras and use pokemon moves?" This was the main question on my mind, and it was also the most intriguing.

"We believe that when the formula was used on lower animals, the trait was not visible because they did not have the intellect to use them." Yeah, or a nonexistent character from a game guiding them. "We originally believed that the ability was not even transferrable, but you quickly proved us wrong. We will have to rework the formula before stage two.

"Now, it's time for you to have a nap. Sweet dreams!" he walked out of the room, and I became sleepy, and receded into darkness.

End of Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry for the really short chapter. The next on will be longer. I know it feels like the story is over, but it is only just beginning. Sorry for the somewhat shaky dialogue; I'm not the best when it comes to that. Chap. 3 should be out in a week! R&R and give ideas if you want.**


	3. Back to Reality

**Aight. Here's three. Not as long as I wanted, but I thought it would work. R&R.** **(I've been checking my traffic; stop being lazy!)**

I awoke in a cold sweat in my normal bed and clothes. _It was all a dream? Dammit!_ I tiredly sat up in my bed, and immediately felt very lightheaded, so I laid back down. I looked at my clock and saw that it was three in the morning. Feeling very tired, I fell back asleep. This time, my dreams had no correlation to anything with pokemon. I was running through a dense forest, with people chasing after me. I jumped high, very high, insanely high up on top of a tree. My pursuers circled around the tree, and began to shoot at me. I jumped to the next tree, and then the next one. Soon the people were nowhere to be seen. Then, out of nowhere, a helicopter came out of the sky and dropped a heavy net over me. I heard someone say "got one, are searching for other", then I blacked out.

I again awoke in a cold sweat. _Man, that was a weird dream._ I got up, less dizzy than before, and made my way to the bathroom. The clock said it was still early, only six. I got a drink of water, and then headed back to my room. I lay in my bed for almost a half hour before realizing that was not going back to sleep. So, I made my way down our very old and loud stairs, trying my best not to wake anybody else up. Along the way, I though about my recent dream. _What did it mean? Was there a chance that the two were connected? Man, I am hungry._ That last one came when I saw the cereal in the cabinet. I poured a large bowl, and then started eating. I turned on the TV and turned it all the way down. Funnily enough, pokemon was on. I watched, not really paying attention to either my cereal or the TV. I was focused on the events of last night's dreams. Soon, I was alerted to the fact that there was not cereal left by way of me biting off the end of my plastic spoon. I spat it out and put the bowl in the sink.

I headed to the basement; my lair of solitude. I turned on my TV and watched more of the show. After ten minutes, I felt a pain in my chest. It soon subsided. Then a few minutes later, I felt another, more painful one go through my body. I felt sick, so I ran upstairs to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes were red now. _Sweet!_ I had a general idea of what was going on, and it would have been ten times as fun if I didn't feel so horrible. I felt very dizzy as another wave went through, and I bid another hello to my cereal as it made its way to the toilet. _This is horrible, but also cool._ I looked back in the mirror and saw that my hair was darkening. Several streaks of blue appeared in the same spots as they were in my dream, and it was getting longer.

My clothes started to sparkle, and then they changed into the vest/shirt/shorts/leggings combo. Gloves appeared out of my skin, and the jewels formed out of my hands. All of a sudden, the pain was gone. There was no gentle leave, it just stopped. I felt energy within me, and all of my senses were more powerful. _Sa-weet! The dream came true!_ I did a little happy dance in the bathroom, but this was cut short by my mom knocking at the door. _Oh hell. She can't see this._ "Hold on! I'm almost done!" I yelled.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just fine!" I told her as I was scrambling for a solution. "I'm just...washing my face." I was thinking hard now. How do I get out without her noticing? I paced around the room quickly, wondering what options I had. Just then, Lucario's voice came through. _You can change back at anytime._ So, he's real too. I wonder if Dr. Martin is too. _Yes, he is. Now, hurry and...ange bac...saying..._ I lost him. He must've been far away. _So, I can change whenever I want. Better figure it out fast._ I repeated several things in my head. _Change back! Presto-change-o! Go back!_ Nothing was working. I tried telling the aura what to do. _Aura, leave me! Aura, hide yourself! Aura, subside!_ On the last one, I felt a small pang. When I looked in the mirror, I saw that nothing had happened. _That was the right phrase._ _Maybe I have to say it out loud. _It was as good as anything. I whispered as quietly as I could. "Aura, subside." I felt a large pain again, but it quickly went away, and I was back to myself, complete with regular clothes.

I left the bathroom, saying hi to my mom on the way out, and then went back to the basement. I sat on the couch with the TV off, pondering my situation. _So, if I can change to a hybrid, that means that that incident at the lab was real, and that Dr. Martin and SET are real, too. This is crazy. So someone, somewhere really was able to create pokemon. Wait. Why would the government just let me go? They wouldn't want me to reveal this. _I began to put the pieces together, and pretty soon, I had a basic hypothesis. I love my A+ mind. _Maybe Lucario had broken me out. He had put me in my bed, and then was captured while trying to escape himself. _I rushed up to me bedroom. I looked around for evidence, and found muddy paw prints going from the window to my bed, and back. I opened the window, and saw a faint trail of prints going away from the house. I smiled. _Nailed it!_ As I was enjoying my own mind, another thought came into it. _Searching for other one._ That's what the man had said to someone. _The other one is me! _So, now a group of top secret guards are after me. Great. As if on cue, a dart hit me on the soldier. I passed out, again.

When I awoke, I was on a stretcher in a small van. There were men in red armor around me. On their shoulders was the presidential seal, but instead of the eagle holding an olive branch and an arrow, it was holding a syringe and a scalpel. It had _Department of Soldier Enhancement _around the edge. We hit a bump in the road, and I blacked out again.

When I came to, I was now in a cell. It had no windows, and a large metal door on one end. There was no bed, or toilet. "Where am I?" I asked. _In the SET's headquarters,_ Lucario replied. _They are keeping you here._ He must've been close, because I could hear him loud and clear. _Why?_ I asked. _They're afraid you'll tell everyone._ I wouldn't, but I could see why they would think that.

_How am I gonna get out?_

_Well, I have a plan._

**There you go. This one didn't take as long to write as I thought it would, so I published it early. R&R, please. Don't be lazy. (anonymous reviews are allowed and welcome)**


	4. New Friends

**Boom. Chapter 4 up! I know it seems like I'm rushing, but I basically have the first six chapters planned already. If you have any ideas, put them in your review. (which I know you will write) :)**

Okay. Lucario had a plan. That was good, but plans don't always work out. I thought-asked _So, what IS this plan._

_Well, first I should explain a little bit about what's going on, _Lucario thought me. _Dr. Martin lied to you about being the first human test subject. There were several before you. And they all were given different pokemon DNA._ Cool. I can't wait to see what they look like. _I think that the government it buidling a supersoldier army, and they are using the power of telepathy as a cover story to what's really going on._

_So, why are they building an army? _I asked.

_I'm not quite sure. Why would anybody build a superhuman army?_ He replied.

_So, what's this plan of yours? _I asked.

_Well, it invloves cooperation with every subject here, including the other pokemon._

_Go on,_ I thought. This sounds interesting.

_Every day at noon they let us out into a central room. In a way it's like the prison yard. This is where we have been planning. You are the only one who is out of the loop, which is why I'm filling you in as much as I can now. I'll tell you the plan in the yard._

_Why haven't you already broken out?_ I thought.

_We needed one last pyscic subject. I was not enough,_ he replied. Well, this is interesting. I am the last hope of a group of pokemon and hybrids who are trying to break out of a top-secret government test facility. I get to use my abilities to-wait. I don't know how. Crap.

_I am aware of that, which is why every day in the yard I will practice with you until you are ready,_ he thought to me. Awesome! I'm getting trained by a pokemon! This is the coolest thing ever.

_So, what time is it?_ I asked. As if on cue, a buzzer sounded and my metal door opened. Lucario chuckled through my head, which was the abslolute weirdest thing I've felt. It was like the feeling of laughing inside of you. _Does that answer your question? _he asked. I walked outside, and was presented with a long hallway to the right, and a metal door on the left. I assumed right was the way to go. After walking for what seemed like ten minutes, I came into the large soccer field room I was in during my first journey here. This time, it was very well lit up, and I could see that there were windows everywhere around the walls. Obviously they weren't lax on security.

I walked around a bit before realizing that someone was watching me. I heard a rustling in the grass behind me, and spun around to come face to face with a hybrid. He was about my height, with bright orange hair. He was wearing a yellow shirt and organge pants, and had red eyes like me. He also had and orange tail. I assumed he was a charizard hybrid.

"Er...Hi," I said. He just looked at me for a while.

"You're not a hybrid," he told me. Oh, right. I wasn't in hybrid form. i Actually didn't know how to change back, so I just said, "Yes I am."

"Doesn't look like it to me," he replied.

"Well, that's because...erm...Lucario never told me how...so..."

"Ah. So you're Lucario's kid."

"Kid? I'm not his son."

"No, I mean that you are the kid that got his genes." he told me.

"Okay. Got it. You're charizard's kid?" I asked.

"You got it. Been like this for a month. It's actually pretty cool. By the way, name's Matt," he said.

"I'm Ray," I replied. "This was like my fantasy. I didn't even know pokemon existed. You like the games?"

"Only the classics. Red, green, silver, those ones for the gameboy," he said. "It's actually interesting. My best pokemon in red was a level 100 charizard."

"Cool. My favorite pokemon is a Lucario. Weird, right?" I added.

"It's not wierd. The government watches everything." This new voice made me jump. I turned around again and saw another hybrid. This one was shorter than me, with crazy yellow hair. Not blonde, but yellow, with streaks of black. He was wearing a yellow sweatshirt and black pants. He also had a lightning-bolt shaped tail. Obviously he was a pikachu hybrid. "My best pokemon was a level 70 pikachu. That can't be a coincidence."

"Could be," I said. But to be honest, I didn't believe it was myself.

"So, why are you here?" the Pikachu-human asked.

"He's Lucario's kid," Matt said.

"So, why don't you look the part?"

"Lucario hasn't told me how to change back," I replied.

"Bummer," the Pikakid said. "Name's Bernard. Don't make fun of it, or you'll get 10,000 volts through your body." So, he's had some practice.

"I'm Ray," I said again.

"Cool. How'd you wind up here?" Bernard asked.

"I was taken in my sleep."

"Creepy," replied Matt. "I ran away from home. Martin asked me if I wanted cash. Still waiting on that money, by the way!" he shouted to whoever was watching. We all chuckled.

"How 'bout you, Bernard?" I asked.

"I..." he began, then stopped and sighed. "My parents died in a plane crash. Child services came for me, but I escaped. Then it played out like Matt. I was the first one. They screwed up the formula a little, so the pokemon in me sometimes comes out. I can only try and control it."

"That sucks," I said. I wasn't very good when it comes to emotional situations. "My parents have probably contacted the national gaurd by now. They are way to overprotective of me." We all chuckled again.

"Well, it seems that you guys have all bonded pretty well," said another voice. We all turned for the third time and saw a charizard. He was smiling in a way. "That's good. We need that cooperation for the escape." It was now that I realized he wasn't actually talking, but growling. And I could understand him. Cool. Just another of my abilities.

"So, are you Lucario's kid, then?" he growled. This was a little creepy, but also cool.

"Yup. And I have no idea how to change into my hybrid form," I said.

"Well, just do the opposite of what you did to change into your human form," said a Pikachu who walked up next to the charizard. Again, instead of talking, the pikachu made the traditional "pika" noises.

"It's that simple?" I asked.

_It's that simple,_ I heard Lucario say. He appeared right next to me. He was using telepathy, so his mouth didn't move. This was the first time I'd seen him, and he looked bad. He had some cuts on his side, and bruises on his head in a few places. They must've been brutal towards him after he had escaped. So, what was the opposite of "subside"?

_Rise,_ Lucario said. I'm gonna use said from now on, because I think everyone could hear him. Anyway, I said "Aura, Rise." and I immediatly felt the pain again. This time, the transformation was quick. It was over in under thirty seconds.

"Nice," Matt commented.

"Impressive," said Bernard. I turned to Lucario. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"When I got back, our friend Dr. Martin had a little 'chat' with me," he replied.

"What a bastard he is," said pikachu. We all laughed. I remembered what bernard had said. "Bernard, you said you could use moves."

"Well, I didn't say that, exactly."

"But can you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Show me," I said.

"Alright." He backed up, and then took a few deep breaths. Small sparks started appearing in his hair, and there was electricity building around him. He started glowing, and when he exhaled, and a lightning bolt shot up from him and hit the ceiling. We applauded, and he bowed.

"That was awesome!" I shouted. "How'd you learn to do that?"

"Pikachu here taught me to use all of his moves."

"I thought Martin said that I was the first to be able to use moves," I said.

"Obviously he was lying," replied Matt. "That guy is good at not giving the whole truth."

"Can you use moves, Matt?" I asked next.

"Some. I haven't been in here as long as Bernard, so I only know flamethrower and ember. You know any?"

"Well, I sort of know aura sphere. I can only keep it alive for a few seconds," I said.

"That stinks. I'm sure Lucario here will be an excellent teacher, though," said Bernard.

"Speaking of which, let's get started," said Lucario.

"Sweet," I said.

Up in the viewing box, Dr. Martin was observing the subjects. They were already learning to use moves. This was very good. Mr. Westerson will be very pleased with the results. There was only the problem of their free will. That would be taken care of in time. For now, he would let them enjoy their freedom.

**And there you go. This is the longest chapter so far, and a lot of characters were introduced. I have a lot of plans for the story, so R&R to tell me how I'm doing.**


	5. The Mind of a Doctorate

**Okay, here is chapter five. Hopefully it lives up to the rest, because this chapter is another important one. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Training with Lucario was one of the most rigorous trainers I've ever seen. Our "training" started with ten laps around the perimeter of the field. I was gasping for breath by the third lap. This place was bigger than I thought. It got even worse when Lucario used bone rush and started jabbing me in the back with the aura bone every time I started to get tired. He wasn't even breathing hard yet! Obviously he had a pretty high stamina.<p>

Something weird happened around the fifth lap. I felt something change inside me. I immediately regained a lot of my strength, and was good to go for another two laps. When Lucario sensed the change, he smiled and told me to stop and rest. I told him I was fine for another few laps, but he still said I should stop.

"I was running you until your pokemon stamina kicked in, which it now has," he said.

"Huh?" I said.

"Pokemon have much higher stamina's than humans," he explained. "It's how we can take a lot of damage in battle." If he was genetically engineered, than how would he know about battle? And how come he knows so much about pokemon, anyway? Weird. My thoughts were interrupted by a buzzer. The other hybrids stopped training and headed back to their doors. I took this as a sign that I should do the same. I noticed that they were in a hurry to get to theirs, so I began to jog towards mine. Soon, a green gas began to float down from the ceiling. Ah. That's why they wanted to get out. I started to run, using my new power to run as fast as I could, but my door was too far away. I started to become drowsy, and soon collapsed. I was only ten feet from the door when I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Dr. Martin watched as the Lucario hybrid fell. He smiled. <em>He will learn in time.<em> As the crew carried the body through the doorway, Zeus began the ten minute trip back to the main lab. Why did they have to build this place so large? Oh well, it was only a minor inconvenience. The pay was more that enough compensation for the amount of physical labor that was required here. As he walked down the empty corridor, he remembered how he came to work on Project X.

Fresh out of college with a degree in genetics technologies, Zeus needed money. He had unpaid

student loans, and he still had to pay off his car. Then, one day, a man by the name of Sean Westerson contacted him over the phone, offering a pay of $10,000 a month to lead a project aiming to enhance the human race... Zeus couldn't say no to an offer like that. He agreed to meet Sean in person. Zeus flew to Montana and was picked up by Sean's personal limousine. He arrived at a mountain bunker, and was led inside to a conference room where Sean was waiting.

"Excuse me, sir, but why is the facility so secluded?" Dr. Martin had asked.

"Well, you must understand," Sean explained. "What we are going to do here is not illegal, but it is very...unaccepted...in today's society." Zeus knew exactly what he meant. He was constantly ridiculed in college for his pursuit into genetic engineering. People kept telling him that "nothing good can come out of changing the genes of anything." He just brushed them off, because he knew that one day he would prove them wrong. And, today was that day.

"You also must understand that I lied to you over the phone." Sean continued.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Sean began. "Have you ever heard of a game called pokemon?"

Dr. Martin ran into something hard and cold. He snapped out of his flashback to see that he had arrived at the lab. _Time flies when you are reminiscing, _he chuckled to himself. As he entered, he put on his old and worn lab coat and looked around. Everywhere, scientists he had hired were busy at computers, or looking at microscopes. He approached a man hunched over a Petri dish. "Anything to report, Dr. Harvey?" He asked. Dr. Brain Harvey was Zeus's right hand man. He had hired Brian as soon as he was made aware of the immensity of Project X.

"Well, we are very close to a replica of an Absol. We believe that one more formulation will be all it takes." Dr. Harvey replied.

"May I see the most recent results?" Dr, Martin asked.

"Right this way."

* * *

><p>I woke up in my small cell with a large headache. I made a mental note. Gas = bad. <em>It's their way of controlling us. <em>Lucario thought me. _It's also one of the major obstacles in our escape plan._ He was right about that, for sure.

_You never actually told me the plan like you said you would. _ I thought back.

_Right. I was more focused on focusing your powers today. You need to be in good physical condition before we even have a chance at escaping._ That made sense.

_Hey, what time is it, by the way?_ I asked. In reply, a small tray of food slid in from a small slot in the door. _Food time._ Lucario replied. We both laughed. So, he did have a sense of humor.

**And there you go. A big insight into the project, eh? Sorry for the generic name "Project X" but it's the best I could come up with. The next chapter should be out soon. R&R!**


	6. Deeper Thoughts

Chapter 6: Deeper Thoughts

**Well, this one took me a while to write, and even longer to finalize. I hope you enjoy, and yo'd better review. (I have seen my story traffic)**

A small, dog-like creature walked around in a pen. Two men observed it through a window. The creature had a human-dog like face, with red eyed and black fur. The rest of its body was white, and a strange horn extended upwards from the side of its head. It also had a tail, which was razor-sharp.

"I don't see any visible deficiencies," Dr. Martin said. "What seems to be wrong?"

"Well," Dr. Harvey replied, "there aren't any visible flaws. The only problem is moves. That has been the toughest gene to engineer, but we've finally found a procedure that will make the process ten times easier. This version has trouble controlling the dark-type moves. Here, watch." The creature stopped pacing and closed its eyes. A dark glow appeared around its body, and soon, this became so intense that neither doctor could look any longer. All of a sudden, all light in the room vanished. Soon, the lights turned back on, and the creature could be seen pacing once more.

"It believes it can use its moves, but it simply can't," Dr. Harvey said. "We are now on the final formulation."

"Excellent, excellent. What is your plan now?"

"Well, sir," Dr. Harvey began, "with your permission, we'd like to begin engineering a legendary."

Dr. Martin sighed. "well...I don't know. Think of what damage it could do."

"Well, I was thinking that we could tweak the instinct genes a little to the point where it would obey without question. Same goes for the hybrid," said Dr. Harvey in reply.

"No," said Dr. Martin. "Mr. Westerson specificly said no alterations. He'd fire us if he found out."

"Well, what if he didn't have to find out?" That was pure Brian. Always pushing boundaries. Dr. Martin though hard. Eventually, he came to a conclusion.

"Fine. But not on the hybrid. It would be too obvious. You can start by-" Just then, one of the junior scientists rushed in.

"Dr. Martin, Mr. Westerson requests a video call," she said.

"Damn," muttered Dr. Martin. "Alright, set it up." The woman rushed out of the room. "Brian, care to join me?"

"Eh, what the hell?" replied Dr. Harvey. The two men set off down the long corridor to the conference room; the same one where Zeus first met Sean. He remebered the heated discussion.

"Are you familiar with the game pokemon?" Sean asked.

"Er...yes," Zeus replied. It's one of my favorite games." That was true. Pokemon had more 20 year old players than kids.

"Well, it just so happens that I feel the same way," said Sean. "The idea came to me a few months ago that it could be possible to make pokemon a reality."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I propose that we create pokemon."

"That's crazy," Secretly, Zeus was intrigued. But, who else would be? That goes against every ethics code out there.

"Oh, I'm sure you feel the same way as I do," Sean said. "I need your skills to do it, though."

"You mean we engineer them?" asked Zeus.

"Yes, I do," Sean replied. "Now, I have to be in new york in two hours, so we need to make this short. You can walk out right now and be in debt. Or, you can stay here, get $10,000 dollars a month, and have free lodgings and food." Zeus thought hard for five full minutes before reaching a decision.

"Sean, it's a deal," he said. Sean smiled. "Call me Mr. Westerson," he said.

Dr. Martin walked into the conference room, twenty years later. Sean's face was up on the screen, now gray and wrinkled.

"Ah, good," Mr. Westerson said, "Sit, please." Dr. Martin walked over to the head of the table and sat. Dr. Harvey took a chair in back. "Give me an update," Dr. Westerson continued. Where are we at?"

"Well, sir," Dr. Martin began. "We now have three pokemon completed, plus hybrids, with a fourth on the way shortly."

"Took you long enough," Sean said irritably. "How come you don't have more completed by now?"

"I can answer that, sir." Dr. Harvey stood up. "The genetic code for moves was very difficult to engineer, but we have found a process that allows for any move type to be created in as little as two formulations. By next month, we will have at least three more complete."

"Good. And the hybrids?"

"That's my area," Dr. Martin said. "The three hybrids we Currently have are in great physical condition. They are able to change forms and use moves."

"Good, good. That's all I need for now, boys. Your checks will arrive shortly. Bye." Mr. Westerson's face dissapeared from the screen. Both scientists let out sighs of relief.

"You really think that we'll have three done in a month?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Hey," said Dr. Harvey, you tell them what they want to hear." Both scientists laughed.

"Now, focus that energy into a small point between your two hands!" Lucario thought-yelled to me from across the feild. It was "recess" the next day, and I was learning my first move: aura sphere. I focused harder on the energy flowing through me; aura, I recalled. I forced it into the palms of my hands, and formed it into a small blue ball. It was working.

"Force the energy outwards!" I concentrated only on my hands. I used every muscle in my body to force the aura spehere outwards. The ball shot forward, but quickly decintigrated. I let out a sigh of dissapointment.

"The structure of the sphere was not well reiforced," Lucario told me. "Try to think of a bowling ball. It's completely solid, but made up of layers that give it strength. An aura sphere is the same thing." As I pondered how he even knew what a bowling ball was, he created a small sphere in his hands. Very carefully, he passed it to me. As I held it in my hands, I immediatly understood what he was taling about. The sphere in my hands was very...dense, I guess. I felt all of the layers inside of the sphere, and let it dissapate. I knew what I was doing. I forced more energy into my sore hands, and using every bit of my remaining strength, made a sphere and shot it out of my hands with all my might. It impacted across the field withan enourmous blue explosion, and everyone turned to see a large hole in the wall. I didin't have enough strength left to stay awake. I was asleep when the gas came down.

Dr. Martin watched with interest as the hybrid charged up its attack, and gasped as the sphere hit the wall right next to the viewing deck. The glass shattered with the force of the impact, and everyone in the room fell to the floor. The emergency gas kicked in, and loud alarms blared everywhere. The scientists ran out of the room as the gas filled the chamber. They regrouped outside.

"Did you see that power?" exclaimed Dr. Harvey. "That was incredible!"

"Yes, "replied Dr. Martin sarcasticly, "incredible to the point where we almost had a breech. Wonderful work, Harvey."

"Oh, shut up, Zeus," countered Dr. Harvey. "You're just up in a bunch because Sean was on your ass today. Lighten up." The two scientists walked out of the room, and the pokemon and hybrids were carted off to their cells.

* * *

><p>Brandy Harris was walking home from school a few hours earlier. She turned the corner on to her street and began the final stretch of her walk. All of a sudden, two helicopters rose up over the trees. Somehow, they made no sound as they circled her. Rope ladders dropped down, and she felt a sting in her back. As she began to feel drowsy, a few men, dressed in black, descended from the choppers and started to lift her up. She tried to fight them, but she fell asleep before she could do anything to help. The men lifted her up into one of the copters, and she was gone before anyone noticed.<p>

**Boom. That took me a week to write. You'd better enjoy it. R&R, and get ready for the next chapter in a week. (hopefully)**


	7. A New Character Appears!

**NOTE: I added something to chapter six. It was on a different page in my notebook and I skipped it when I typed everything in. Go back and read it if you haven't already.**

**Alright, I am very pleased with how this is going. The reviews are encouraging, so I'll try to keep them that way. I think I might just add an OC, if anyone has any ideas. So, without further delay, here is chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A New Character Appears!<p>

Dr. Martin arrived in the hangar just as the helicopters were landing. The crew disembarked, and two of the agents pulled out a mesh net that contained a squirming young girl. She was kicking and screaming, which meant that the tranquilizer had worn off. Good. There had to be no other medications in the blood stream for the formula to work. Dr. Martin walked over to the agents.

"How'd it go?" he asked the commander.

"We were able to take her up with almost no noticeable activity," the man replied. Dr. Martin became furious.

"_Almost_ no noticeable activity?" he asked. "I said _no one_ is to see the abduction take place. What if someone saw you?" Dr. Martin began talking frantically. "What if they traced the serial number of the copters? What if then they looked up the purchase date and customer. They could then trace the address to here. We'd be finished. YOU COULD HAVE JEPRODIZED THE ENTIRE PROJECT BY-"

"Dr. Martin!" Dr. Martin turned around quickly to see Dr. Harvey standing at the observation rail. "It's fine. We got rid of any purchase info on those helicopters years ago. Relax." Dr. Martin chuckled to himself. Brian was one to always be the mediator. Even in grade school. Turning back to the new arrival, he thought he should introduce himself.

"Hello, little girl. My name is Dr.-OUCH!" Dr. Martin was interrupted by a kick to the face. Damn these children. He backed away, and motioned for the agents to take her away. As she was carried to the elevator, she yelled at the doctor.

"What are you doing? Where are they taking me? What's going on?" Dr. Martin chuckled and muttered to himself. "You'll find out soon." He proceeded up the stairs to the viewing platform. As he approached Dr. Harvey, he saw that Brian was smiling.

"Why must we always use children?" Dr. Martin asked. Dr. Harvey chuckled.

"Because I love to see you get your ass kicked," Dr. Harvey said. "No, it's because children under 16 are the most susceptible to the serum. It would be very difficult to create a formula potent enough for adults." Dr. Martin nodded.

"So, that was our girl. Brandy Harris, age 11. Favorite pokemon is absol." Dr. Martin skimmed through the file.

"Really? That's quite a coincidence," replied Dr. Harvey.

"A coincidence? Brian, really?" began Dr. Martin.

"I was joking. God, Zeus, you need to lighten up sometimes."

"Would you be bright and happy if you knew that at any moment the government could swarm in and arrest you for tampering with genetic code?"

"I'd be happier than you," replied Dr. Harvey. "Besides, that was pretty funny, the way you got kicked by her."

"Shut up," Dr. Martin said. "She's just a little hyper. That'll help her later, though. I've got to prepare the procedure lab, as a matter of fact. See you around."

"Yeah, whatever," replied Dr. Harvey. Dr. Martin walked through the doorway towards the lab. As he left, Dr. Harvey muttered "sheesh" under his breath.

* * *

><p>As Brandy kicked the doctor guy in the face, she felt a pang of satisfaction. As he backed away, she was hauled off into an elevator. As she ascended with her guards, she wondered why it was so important that this place be kept secret. She was answered as the group passed by a large window. A field was visible on the other side. And on the field were none other than pokemon. She recognized three of them, charizard, pikachu, and lucario, but the other three were strange shapes that she had never seen before. No wonder the security was so tight. What if those guys got out? Her view was cut off as they proceeded into a small room, which looked to be some sort of lab. She was taken out of the net and strapped to an examination table. The guards exited the room, and she was alone. Why did they take her to this place? What were real pokemon doing here? Who was that doctor guy?<p>

The lights turned on, blinding her momentarily. The door opened, and in walked the same doctor guy from before. Instead of a lab coat, he was wearing a black tee shirt and black pants. A pistol was in a holster on his belt. Obviously he was taking precautions against her. There was still a mark on his forehead. She smiled.

"I see you are still energetic," he said. "Good, good. That'll help you later."

"What's going on here?" Brandy asked.

"Well, to put it short, you are going to undergo a procedure." replied the doctor.

"Don't I have to sign some forms for that or something?"

"No. This is a special type of procedure. It's a shot, so you aren't getting surgery." said the doctor, who was getting irritated by all the questions.

"Do I get a lollipop or something when this is done?" she asked, further angering the doctor. She loved to annoy people.

"Oh, you'll get much more than you could ever imagine," he replied.

"Well, what-"

"No more questions!" he said sharply. "Now, before you go to sleep, let me introduce myself."

"Honestly, I don't care," she told him.

"Well, too bad. My name is Dr. Zeus Martin. I work for the department of defense's Soldier Enhancement Team, or SET. You are part of an experiment to see whether regular soldiers can be genetically modified to use superhuman powers."

"Wait, then what were those pokemon doing in that field place?"

"What? Oh, er...well...shot time!" Before Brandy could react, Dr. Martin shoved the needle into her arm. She became very drowsy, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Lucario swung another punch at me, hitting me square in the chest. Normally, this would've hurt...bad. But with my new poke-stamina, it felt like a moderate thump. Even so, I could tell I was doing a poor job at combat training. It was recess again, and all the pokemon were training with their "kids."<p>

"You have to anticipate your opponent's next move!" Lucario yelled at me as he punched. "Watch their movement carefully. You'll see patterns." This stream of advice went on for another five minutes before I finally figured it out. I saw Lucario's muscles tense up, and something clicked inside of me. I knew he was about to punch from the left. As he swung, I blocked the punch with lightning reflexes. He smiled. "Excellent! Again!" he shouted. We repeated the pattern another six times when suddenly, I struck back. He swung at me, and instead of blocking, I dodged it and my hand made contact with his chest. My aura was forced through my palm, and Lucario was flung across the field. I was in shock. My hand was glowing blue, and Lucario got up and walked over. "What was that?"

"I have no idea!" I yelled back. He was really angry. "It just happened. You punched at me and I punched you! I didn't try to, it just happened!" Lucario pondered this for a moment, then he realized something.

"I think that you have some pokemon instincts," he said. _What? That's terrible! Lucario is taking over my mind!_

"Don't worry," he continued. "It's only slight. You're like Bernard. His instincts only appear when he's fighting."

"Who's talking about me over here?" Bernard walked up to us, with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I was," Lucario said. "It seems that Ray has the same situation that you do."

"Ah," Bernard replied, 'It sucks. You can't control your fighting."

"What's going on over here?" asked Matt, walking up. Charizard came up behind him. With everyone in a group like this, an idea came to me.

"Hey, Lucario," I said.

"Yes?"

"Now would be the perfect time to explain that magnificent plan of yours."

"Oh. Well, you see..." He was interrupted by a high-pitched voice from behind us. We all turned to see a girl standing in the doorway. Her outfit resembled that of an absol. _Oh great. Dr. Martin has done it again._

"Hi, guys," the newcomer said. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>And, scene. There you go. A new character has been added, and now we have a girl in the mix. Like I said earlier, if you have an idea for an OC, I'll try to get it in. If I get more than two or three ideas, I'll pick the best one. So, R&amp;R, and keep an eye out for chapter 8, coming to a computer near you soon.<strong>


	8. A Small Setback

**Alright, with the OC's: I already had this chapter drafted when I asked for your ideas, so they won't be in this chapter. Also, I don't want to have ten more people in the story, so I'm just going to pick the best one. Sorry, but it's hard to write other people's work. The opportunity is still open, though, so keep on sending them in!**

**Now that we have all that out of the way, how about we start the chapter?**

* * *

><p>A few hours earlier, Brandy awoke in a cell made of hard concrete. As she sat up, she became very dizzy. The world seemed very bright, but at the same time it also seemed dark. She blinked several times, but this sensation did not go away. Confused, she looked around for any explanation as to what was going on. It seemed like only hours earlier she had been walking home from school. The episode with Dr. Martin seemed almost like a dream. But then why was she in this cell? As she looked around once more, she noticed that her outfit had changed dramatically since she was last awake. In place of her normal clothes, she was wearing a very odd selection of clothes. A dark gray shirt clung tight to her skin, with the sleeves going down the length of her arms. Another, looser t-shirt, this one white, hung loosely on her. She also had on tight, dark gray leggings, and loose white shorts. Her shoes had disappeared. She felt a tingling on her lower back, and turned around to see a small, blade-like tail protruding from her lower back. The overall appearance reminded her of something, but she couldn't quite figure out what. That was some strange shot.<p>

A door set in one of the walls opened, startling her. She peered out of the opening, and saw a long corridor stretching out before her. The door began to close behind her, and she was forced out of the cell completely. Since there was only one way to go now, she set off down the corridor. Still disoriented, she had to hold on to the sides every now and again. After a few minutes off walking, she came to another door, which opened as she got near to it. On the other side was a large field, not unlike the soccer field at school. A large window took up the entire length of one wall, set up high. She then realized this to be the same field where she witnessed the pokemon when she first arrived, except that it was now empty. She also noticed that there were no lights on, but she was still able to see. She figured this must be a side effect of the shot she was given. How her clothes had changed was still a mystery.

"I see your vision has already been affected by the formula." Brandy was startled by a voice out of nowhere. She looked around, and saw that Dr. Martin was now at the window, a microphone in his hand. "And it seems that the change is complete, judging by your clothes. Now we just need to check your move set."

"Move set?" Brandy asked. "What are you talking about? What did that shot do?" Dr. Martin chuckled.

"I suppose you would be confused," Dr. Martin said. "Allow me to explain. That formula you were injected with was not a formula for mind enhancement. It was, in fact, a formula to create a pokemon hybrid. In your case, an Absol." THAT was what the clothes reminded her of! Her favorite pokemon, Absol. She felt so stupid for not realizing it sooner.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. I am now part Absol?"

"Correct," replied the doctor.

"So, can I, like, use moves now?" asked Brandy.

"Well, that is what I am trying to figure out now. If you would please use a move, we can wrap this up quickly." said Dr. Martin.

"Er...how do I do that, exactly?" asked Brandy. Dr. Martin smiled.

"I'll let you figure that out. The others seemed able to handle it just fine." Well that was just great. He was going to be no help at all. She didn't want to stay here any longer than she had to, though, so she started thinking.

Brandy sat down in the middle of the field and thought hard. She tried to remember which moves Absol could use. One of the moves her absol knew in Pearl was shadow claw. She had no idea how this would work in the real world, but she needed to do something. Concentrating hard, she forced all of the energy into her fingers. Opening her eyes, she saw that her fingernails had grown and were now glowing a dark purple, almost black. She was surprised that it worked, but also relieved that she had something to show Dr. Martin so that she could get out of here. Searching for a target, she eventually settled on the ground, as there was nothing else in sight. She scratched the ground in front of her, much like how it looked in the game. Instead of her fingers digging into the ground, she was thrown back by an explosion of dirt and foliage. As the debris cleared, she saw that there was a large crater where she had just hit. Looking up at Dr. Martin, she said, "Can I go now?" The doctor chuckled again.

"Well, you certainly can't go home, but yes, we are done here." Before she could even react, green gas fell from the ceiling. She became drowsy, and soon after blacked out.

She woke up in her cell, dizzy once again. So, she wasn't getting out of here. That was reasonable. How would the world react to a pokemon hybrid? Not very well. She chuckled at the notion of people running away from her, screaming. Really, she only looked like a pokemon fan in a costume.

The door in her cell opened once again. This time, she started walking down the corridor right away. Maybe this time the pokemon would be in the field. She was excited to meet them. As she neared the end, she saw that the field was now lit up. She could also hear voices, so she quickened her pace. As she arrived at the door, she saw all of the pokemon in a small group in the middle of the field. She also noticed that the figures she had seen earlier were other hybrids. One seemed to be a lucario, one was a charizard, and one was a pikachu, complete with the famous lightning bolt tail. She heard one of them mention something about a plan, and decided to walk in.

As she approached, she had second thoughts about meeting them. For all she knew, they could be crazy. Of course, she would never know unless she tried.

In a quiet voice, she said, "Excuse me?" Everyone in the group turned and looked at her. "Er...Hi. What's going on?" They all just stared.

* * *

><p>As the rest of the group stared at the new hybrid, I decided to stop being rude and break the ice. "So, an absol. Nice."<p>

"Er...thanks," she said tentatively. "Lucario's not bad either."

"Well, thanks. Where's your donor?" I asked.

"My what?"

"It's the pokemon that they got the DNA from to use in the shot they injected you with," explained pikachu.

"Oh," she said. "Wait, did you just talk?"

"Yes, he did," said charizard. "Since you are now part pokemon, you are able to understand us when we speak."

"Cool," she said. "Hey, going back to what pikachu said, is there a real absol here?"

"Yes. Indeed, there is." a new voice made us all turn to the other doorway, in which stood an absol. The new arrival immediately ran over to meet it.

"Holy crap! This is so cool! You are like my all-time favorite pokemon!" she exclaimed, running around like a little girl.

"Please, calm down," the absol said. The girl continued to run in circles around the absol. I could see that it was becoming very annoyed. All of a sudden, a purple force field appeared in the girl's path. She impacted it, and rebounded face first into the ground.

"Ouch! That...wait, why didn't that hurt?" she asked, confused.

"Pokemon are able to take massive amounts of damage, far more than a human could," explained Lucario. "It's how we can battle so easily." I still can't figure out how Lucario knows so much about pokemon if he was engineered. I guess Dr. Martin programmed all the information into him. All the others probably knew as much.

"Cool," said the girl. "Hey, we haven't introduced each other." She was pointing at Matt, Bernard, and me. I was about to speak, when surprisingly, Matt spoke up.

"Well, my name's Matt," he said. "I'm like the leader of this group. I also am the most skilled at-"

"Alright, he's Matt, that's Ray, and I'm Bernard. We are all stuck here until we come up with a plan. Also, don't listen to anything Matt says, because he's way too full of himself." Wow. Bernard took control.

"Cool. My name's Brandy," she said. Neat name. I turned back to Lucario.

"Okay, so you were going to tell us your 'master plan'?" I said, getting us back on track.

"Well, you see, I don't really have a plan," said Lucario. At this, Bernard went over the edge.

"SO YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN TRAINING FOR THREE WEEKS STRAIGHT FOR NOTHING?" Electricity started sparking in his hair, which made it stand up. "WHY WOULD YOU LIE? DO YOU KNOW HOW PISSED OFF I AM RIGHT NOW?" Immense energy was building around him. Obviously the pokemon had taken over. He was charging up for an attack when I stepped in. I hit him dead center with an aura sphere, and he fell to the ground. I rushed over to him.

"Thanks. I needed that," he said, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Anytime," I said. We both laughed. But then, I remembered what had caused him to lose it. "What do you mean you don't have a plan?"

"I lied to you to get you to train. But now we know that you have enough power to break down a wall, which is good," he was talking fast now. "And if we all sit down and think I'm sure we could come up with something."

"Wait, if you don't have a plan, the how were you able to get me out?"

"You got him out?" yelled Matt. "What the hell?"

"Settle down, everyone!" Lucario yelled. Yelling in your brain is weird; you can actually fell the anger. "I was able to break him out because I was still in the lab when he fell asleep in the field. I broke out of my restraints and was able to pick him up and get out the main doors. I definitely could not do it again."

"I bet you could," Randy put in. "We just need to come up with a good plan, that's all."

* * *

><p><strong>And, scene. So, that should explain any questions anybody had about anything. And this is going to be about the only time you get two updates in one week. I love the OC's you guys sent in, so keep on sending' them. It'll be hard to pick just one, but remember: details.<strong> **R&R!**


	9. Flying Wild in Alaska and:or Montana

**Okay, I think I am going to use (or at least try and use) all three OC's presented to me. I really needed just one, but I liked all three. Plus, I have a few ideas. Also, I'd like to clear up that Ray is a boy. Apparently a few people didn't know that.**

**Also, I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow, so I won't be able to get another update out for a while. Then school's gonna start...wow. That fast?**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Flying Wild in Alaska (andor Montana)

Dr. Martin strode into the main lab the next morning to find Dr. Harvey muttering into a cell phone. Dr. Martin walked over.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Dr. Martin. Startled, Dr. Harvey jumped and hit his head on the low cabinet above him.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, stowing the phone. "Dammit, Zeus, what do you want?"

"I wanted to know how far you've gotten on Lugia."

"Well..." Dr. Harvey trailed off.

"Yes?" Dr. Martin asked impatiently.

"Well, to be honest, engineering a twenty-foot tall mythical monster from a children's game is proving to be much harder than it sounded at first." Dr. Harvey replied. "Honestly, even with the new method, it'll take at least three months to make progress." That was not what Dr. Martin wanted to hear. He thought hard.

"Okay...okay..." he began. "How...how about you try to create a simpler flying type?"

"That might work," replied Dr. Harvey. "What do you have in mind?"

"How...about a swellow?" said Dr. Martin. "It's small and easy." Dr. Harvey thought about this.

"That would most likely be easier to engineer," he replied. "I'll get right on it."

"Good, good," replied Dr. Martin. "I'll expect you'll have progress by tomorrow?"

"We'll see," said Dr. Harvey. Dr. Martin began to head towards his room. As he left the room, he heard Dr. Harvey make an announcement. "Alright, drop everything people!" He smiled. They were finally making substantial progress on the project. Why had Mr. Westerson requested a hybrid for every pokemon? Cursing, he remembered the conversation.

Zeus had just got back to his quarters after another long night. As soon as he sat down, the phone began ringing. He put it on speaker.

"Dr. Martin?" said the voice over the phone.

"Yes?"

"It's Sean," replied the voice. "I had a marvelous idea last night!" Zeus sighed. More work is just what he needed. "Have you ever been to the website deviantart?"

"No...I can't say I have," replied Zeus.

"Really? Well, it's quite interesting. Of particular interest are the drawings of pokemon-human hybrids. Some of them are really good, might I add." Zeus already knew what was coming.

"You want hybrids?" Zeus asked.

"Well, yes. But I need more than that. How much do you think someone would pay to become a hybrid?"

"I can't say."

"A lot. That's how much," replied Sean. "What I need is a formula that can be injected into the body and that will allow the recipient to become the hybrid of their choice." _That_ was even more difficult, and most certainly meant at least another year of work. "I would like the hybrid forms to look almost exactly like these pictures. I'll send you some links."

"I'll get right on it," replied Zeus.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"If you can, I'd like the formula to allow the user to transform between hybrid and human form. Just for convenience, so they don't have to look like a freak all the time." Now _that_ was even more difficult! This was crazy. But, he had signed a contract...

"I'll get right on it..." Sean had already hung up. He put his head in his hands. Remembering an old friend, he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Brian? It's Zeus. I have a proposition for you."

Dr. Martin walked in to the same room, now with plenty of gray hair. Sitting down at his computer, he opened up the list of possible test subjects. Deciding that it was time for something legal, he navigated to only those who had contacted him personally. One name stood out: Nicol Hunters.

* * *

><p>A young man walked along a snowy road next to a pipeline. Sighing, Nicol realized how much trouble he would be in with his stepmother. He had run out of the house after she had hit him for forgetting her laundry, and he would probably receive another beating when he returned. Ignoring her twelfth phone call, he continued to walk along the metal tube. A black van pulled up beside him. A man got out, and went over to Nicol.<p>

"Are you Nicol Hunters?" Nicol nodded. "I'm with SET. You signed up for testing?" Nicol nodded again. "We need you." Nicol smiled for the first time since the accident, realizing that he could finally be free from his stepmother. He climbed in the van, and looked at the window. He days of being a butler to his stepmother were over.

They arrived at the airport, and instead of checking in, the van proceeded past the parking lot and drove directly on to the runway. The group arrived at a small, two engine plane. Nicol was escorted inside, and was given a seat at the back of the plane. As the plane left the ground, he knew that he was finally free.

Nicol had only flown once before; with his father in a small bush plane, which had been one of the scariest experiences of his life. They went out to hunt, and his father never returned... Nicol's thoughts changed into those of his father. As they were rounding a cliff high in the mountains, a landslide began. Nicol's father pushed him out of the way, but was caught up in the falling rocks and was thrown over the side of the cliff. After the funeral, his stepmother decided that Nicol should be treated as a butler rather than a son. And thus began an eight-year period of hatred and suffering.

As the raced over the snowy landscape, Nicol realized that flying was actually an enjoyable experience. Seeing the landscape pass by beneath him was an amazing sight. He wished that he could do it more often.

They arrived in a large facility in a remote mountainous area. As they taxied to the hangar, Nicol realized just how secluded a facility SET was. High, barbed fences encompassed the entire complex, and there were no windows to be seen. As Nicol disembarked the plane, he was greeted by a man in a black uniform.

"Hello, Nicol," the man said. He recognized the voice as the same man he had spoken to over the phone. Dr. Martin.

"Hi," replied Nicol. This was the first time he had spoken in years.

"I do believe you know what you're getting into. Shall we proceed in to the lab?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>I was in my cell, thought-talking to Lucario a few days after "the truth came out."<p>

_So, you have no plan whatsoever?_ I asked.

_Well, I have ideas, but as for a solid plan, no,_ he replied.

_Like..._

_Did you see the power your aura sphere had a few days ago?_ Lucario asked.

_Only the explosion. I passed out after that._

_Well, if we are able to somehow avoid the gas, we could make our way to the exit and escape. With all our power combined, it shouldn't be too hard to overpower the guards at all._ Our conversation was interrupted by a shout from somewhere else in the building.

"WHY DO I HAVE WINGS?"

_It seems that Dr. Martin is at it again._ Lucario said.

_Wings could help us._ I pointed out.

_True, true..._ Lucario said. _Let's just hope the owner is able to use them._ We both chuckled.

* * *

><p>Nicol woke up in what appeared to be a prison cell. His vision was blurry, and he had a headache. Getting up, he noticed a mirror in one corner. As he looked at his reflection, he saw that the shot had done some major makeup work. His hair was now very long, and shaded a purplish blue with red highlights. He was wearing a white, tight shirt, and over that was a long, fancy blue trench coat with red fur on the bottom and top. He also had on dark blue cargo pants, and was wearing fingerless gloves with, upon closer inspection, contained retractable blades. It was what was behind him that shocked him the most, though: He had indigo wings sticking out from his back, along with an indigo tail.<p>

"WHY DO I HAVE WINGS?" he shouted. After panicking for several minutes, he realized that this was most certainly not a dream, and he would most likely be stuck like this for a while. Accepting the fact, he began trying to move the new appendages, which was surprisingly easy. He was mystified at the feeling. They were part of him, and he could feel the air moving around his feathers. The same was associated with his tail, which he could also move.

A realization hit him: he looked like the pokemon swellow! Now excited, he realized that he was a hybrid of his favorite pokemon. His wings began flapping, and he was propelled backward and into the wall. Getting back up, he realized that, although the impact had hurt, there was no pain afterwards. As he was still pondering this, the door to the cell opened.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. This was the first OC, presented to me by Meteorthunder3. I'll be continuing his story next chapter. Also, thanks to my new beta reader, Tanon. That's all. R&amp;R, and see you next week! (hopefully)<strong>

**Oh, and to Tsaukpaetra: Brandy is a girl.**


	10. Freedom of Captivity

**Well, after days of thinking and watching Pokemon 2000 over and over, I proudly present to you chapter ten of JAS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: I Believe I can Fly<p>

Peering out of the doorway, Nicol was able to see a long hallway stretching out into the distance. Assuming he was meant to walk down it, he proceeded slowly into the darkness. Along the way, he experimented with his new wings. He could feel them attached to his back, but yet he was unable to move them. The same could be said for his tail. He tried moving his shoulder blades, and although he was able to move his wings, it would not be enough to gain air. Hoping someone could reveal to him the secret to flying, he continued down the hall. He came to a metal door, and as he reached out to try and open it, it slid into the ceiling. Beyond the door was a large room.

As he stepped out, he realized that the ground was covered in grass. Walking out further, he saw he was in some sort of playing field. There were even seats around the perimeter. As he looked around at his surroundings, he realized that his vision had improved. He could see every blade of grass in vivid detail. Remembering a lesson in school, he recalled that birds of prey have extremely good eyesight.

"Well, a little more than you expected, yes?" Nicol was startled by a voice over a loudspeaker. Reeling around, he saw Dr. Martin, standing behind a thick sheet of glass.

"What the hell is this?" Nicol shouted, gesturing to his body. "Is this what you call genetics testing?" Dr. Martin laughed.

"Well, yes. I do." Although Nicol did secretly like his new body, he was still angry at Dr. Martin for lying to him.

"Why'd you lie?" Nicol asked. "If you would've told me I was going to become part Pokemon, I would've gladly done it."

"Because I didn't want you prancing around telling everyone that you were going to become a hybrid." Nicol knew that there was no way that would've ever happened. His only free time was at night, and he spent that playing Pokemon. "Now, would you kindly demonstrate to me some of your abilities?"

"Wha...abilities?" Nicol questioned. "You mean like moves?" Dr. Martin sat down in a chair, silent and smiling. Figuring he was right, Nicol turned his focus towards remembering what swellow's moveset was. One of the first to come to mind was hyper beam. Now the problem was figuring out how to use it. He sat down and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Out in the field, Lucario and I were practicing another move. After using force palm and nearly sending Lucario through a wall, I was cautious when he suggested I learn to use bone rush. But, I jumped right in to the lesson.<p>

"What you have to do is visualize a bone in your hand," Lucario told me. "After you have a good image of it, you force your aura into the area where you were visualizing it." I was completely confused, but I tried anyway. Surprisingly, I was able to see the beginnings of a bone shape form in my hand. "Good, good. Keep trying." Lucario continued to push me on until, finally, I was able to form a fully-fledged bone. "Now, hit me!" Lucario yelled.

"What?"

"Go ahead, hit me with the bone," he replied. Nodding, I gripped the bone like a baseball bat. I swung, and it made contact with Lucario's stomach. He gasped, and flew about ten feet backwards, again.

"Holy crap, I am so sorry!" I yelled as I ran up to him. "That looked like it did some serious damage. You okay?"

"Yes...I'm...I'm fine." he said, grunting as he stood back up. "That was an impressive bone rush. Well...well done."

* * *

><p>Nicol had far exceeded his expectations. In the first five minutes after he sat down, he was able to use hyper beam. After destroying several sections of seating, Dr. Martin stopped him.<p>

"That was a very, _very_ good performance. Thank you." He said, before walking out of view. Nicol saw gas spewing from vents in the ceiling, and he began to run for the exit. Before he could even get five feet, he blacked out.

He came to back in his cell. It appeared to be mid day, judging by his small window. As he sat up, he felt a sharp pain. Giving a small yelp, he turned around and saw that he had sat on his tail. _This is going to get annoying,_ he thought. Standing up, he realized that he would not be getting out of this place any time soon. _What do I do now?_ In response, his door opened once again. He walked through it without hesitation, and proceeded down the hallway once again. As he arrived at the door, he heard voices on the other side. It opened, and he slowly peered out. What he saw was not only the most shocking thing, but also the most amazing thing he had ever seen: other hybrids. They all appeared to be around his age, and he was excited to meet them. He also saw the creatures they were practicing with: real Pokemon! Awestruck by these new developments, he just stood and stared.

* * *

><p>As I helped Lucario up, I heard Matt say something.<p>

"Who the hell are you?"

Looking over, I saw that yet another hybrid was standing in the doorway. This one was definitely the person who had yelled last night, judging by the large wings on his back. In response to Matt's rather rude question, the new arrival just stared, mortified as if he had never spoken to someone before. I walked over to try to give a better introduction.

"Hello," I began. "Well...er...welcome, and...er, my name's Ray. The charizard hybrid over there is Matt, Bernard's the pikachu hybrid in that corner, and the absol hybrid is Brandy."

"Cool." The new arrival spoke his first word.

"So...what's your name?" I asked.

"Nicol," he said, again not saying more than a single word.

"Nicole?" asked Matt. "Isn't that, like a girl's name?"

"Matt!" I said, turning around. "What the hell?"

"Well, sorry," he replied. "It is, though." I sighed.

"Ignore him," I said to Nicol. "Now, have you met your donor yet?"

"My what?" he asked.

"The pokemon that gave you your DNA," I responded.

"Wait," he said. "Wait wait wait wait. There's a swellow here somewhere?"

"Yeeeesssssss!" A bird-shaped figure flew out of the door over our heads, before swooping down and landing next to Nicol, who was just staring at it with a large smile on his face.

"Wow" was all Nicol managed to get out.

"Hello, everybody," the swellow said. We all just stared. This pokemon was rather...excentric.

"Hi," I heard Brandy shout from behind. The swellow turned to Nicol.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself? We are related, you know." Nicol blinked several times, and then spoke.

"Er...I'm...I'm Nicol," he said.

"Nicole? Isn't that a girl's name?" the swellow replied.

"Ha! I like this guy!" I heard Matt say from somewhere behind me. Instead of shying away like last time, Nicol took charge.

"No, it's Nicol. No e at the end, just N-I-C-O-L. And if you think that I'm at all a girl, you can go die in a hole." We were all shocked by his outburst. He sighed. "That felt...very good."

"Well," the swellow began, putting his wing on Nicol's shoulder, "Glad to see you know how to express yourself. Everyone, including Nicol, laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>And I think I'll end on that note. Thanks again to the reviewers, and an special thanks to my Beta reader, Tanon. I'm sure speaking English does help.<strong>


	11. Science is Vital

**I just realized that it's about time for an update from me, so let's cut the small talk and start.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Science is Vital<p>

Dr. Martin was jolted awake by a loud, electronic ringing. His still-drowsy mind took a while to process this annoying sound as his phone, which he then stumbled out of bed to answer.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Martin? It's Sean," the voice on the other end replied.

"Hello, Mr. Westerson," Dr. Martin replied, rather unenthusiastic about the late-night call.. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was, in fact, 3AM the next day. "And why are you calling this early? It's three AM!"

"I just got out of a conference with a few of our investors," Mr. Westerson replied. "They would like to see our progress."

"Then send them some of the photos. Why are you calling me this early?" Dr. Martin said, with a hint of anger.

"I don't think you understand, Doctor. They want to _see_ them, meaning in person." Dr. Martin took a deep breath.

"We can't let them in," he began. "It'd be too much of a security issue. What if one of them was working for a news company or something?"

"Relax. They're our top investors. They're the ones responsible for both our salaries. They're coming no matter what. 'night." With that, he hung up. Dr. Martin sighed heavily, the climbed back into his bed, hoping to get a few more hours of rest before the day began.

As soon as his eyes dropped, he was awoken by the harsh buzzing of his alarm clock. Realising that it was already six, he quickly got up and headed off to work. In an hour, he was walking down the long corridor towards his lab. He saw Dr. Harvey come out of the containment cells, and then start running towards Dr. Martin.

"Zeus!" he shouted along the way. "We've cracked water types!" He stopped running just short of colliding with Dr. Martin.

"What were you doing in the cells?" Dr. Martin questioned.

"Nothing. Anyway, we had to figure out how the water for attacks could be stored, but we've done it! And on top of that, Dr. Lawrence from your team has created a new serum that works five times as fast!"

"Harvey," Dr. Martin said calmly, "stop jumping." He opened the door to the lab, and was assaulted with a flurry of activity. Scientists were busy at every microscope; every computer was occupied with someone trying to outdo someone else. In several places, coffee had been spilled and hastily mopped up with whatever could be found.

"Everyone, everyone," Dr. Martin yelled in futile attempt to calm the swarm. Dr. Harvey handed him a bullhorn, which he hastily turned on. "Would all you people PLEASE calm down?" he said, mixed in with feedback. Each and every body in the room stopped moving at the same time. "Thanks you." He handed the audio device back over to Harvey. "Okay. I've just received word that the investors are coming to do a "spot check" of our facilities next week. Therefore, we need to get as many subjects done as possible before said date. So...get to work!" This was the wrong thing to say, as the different scientists resumed their hustle and bustle.

Dr. Harvey quickly drew Dr. Martin out of the fray and into the holding pens, one of which had been converted to a fish tank. They walked up to it, and Dr. Martin witnessed the most beautiful fish he had ever seen. Its body was alternating navy and teal, and it had a large, navy and teal tail which, instead of being behind it, was actually on top of its body. Its eyes were light red, almost pink, and in the place where the fish tail would normally be was a short, stubby, rubbery tail. (**A/N: Yes, this is the weirdest description of Lumineon ever**) It was indeed a lumineon.

"Harvey, you've outdone yourself once again," Dr. Martin said.

"Let's see if you can do the same," Harvey replied. Dr. Martin took out his trusty file folder, and sorted through them until he found a water-type candidate. Taking out her file, he proceeded to his personal lab to begin work. He was greeted by Dr. Robert Lawrence, his right-hand man.

"Ah, Bob," Dr. Martin began, "I hear you have a new serum?"

"Yes indeed," the old scientist replied. "The serum we use now knocks the recipient out in order to reduce pain and stress on the body during the transformation." Dr. Martin nodded. "Well, this new serum," he said, holding up a small vial, "doesn't put the transformee under, because there is no pain. It allows the user to see his or her transformation, and pain is eliminated using standard anesthetic."

"So, it's mostly for shock value?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Sort of. We're hoping that whoever is transformed is scared enough that they will comply with us more easily," Dr. Lawrence replied.

"Well, plans don't always work," replied Dr. Martin.

* * *

><p>Nicol was very excited about having a "mentor" to help him. The swellow had proved to be quite helpful so far, as he had already been able to move his wings. The next step was getting airborne.<p>

"It's a good thing your hybrid form has a tail," the swellow pointed out. "You'd have a very hard time flying without one." Even though it was an annoying appendage, Nicol now praised the doctor for including a tail.

"Can we move on to the flying part now?" Nicol asked impatiently. The flying type had been rambling on about the importance of a tail for almost five minutes now.

"I was getting to that," the swellow replied. "The key to flight lies within the way you move your wings. You would think flapping up and down would do it, but that's not the case at all. You move them in more of a circular motion." It was true that Nicol had thought flapping up and down would do the trick. He never would have guessed there were specific motions involved. Following the bird's directions, he began to move is wings in a circular motion, first slowly, then gaining speed. Sweat began to bead on his forehead, and he felt himself slowly becoming lighter on the ground.

"Yes, yes!" the swellow cheered. "That's it!"

As soon as Nicol's feet lost touch with the ground, he began to move forward uncontrollably. Worried, he ceased flapping, which caused him to land face-first in the grass. As he got up, he realized how much effort just lifting himself off the ground had required.

"Is it always that exerting?" Nicol asked.

"Your wing muscles just haven't strengthened yet," replied the blue bird. "It's the same with baby birds. The more you try to fly, the more you'll be able to."

"Okay, next question. Why did I fly out of control like that?"

"Well," the swellow began, "in order to fly well, birds use both their wings and their tail. The tail acts as a sort of counterbalance to keep you upright and level. That's what you have to learn next."

"So," Nicol replied, still panting from the earlier workout, "More work?"

* * *

><p>I was laying down in my cell, back in my human from, which was something I had almost forgot existed. I had thought I needed a "reminder" of my human side, so I changed over to get back in touch with myself. And it wasn't exactly how I remembered it.<p>

When I changed back to human, I felt very dizzy. I suppose it was my old body being reinstated into service. I fell backward, and when I landed a sharp pain went through my body, the epicenter of which was in my lower back. Getting up and turning around, I noticed an appendage that I did not recall having before my "eventful week." A small, blue tail was protruding out of my shorts, which had also changed. My entire outfit was still semi-lucarian in appearance, although it was far less outrageous than my hybrid from. If I was to escape, I would need to do a little bit of work to blend in.

Speaking of escape, Lucario and I had been exchanging ideas for our nonexistent escape plan. I had a pretty nifty idea on how to avoid the gas.

"_So, what does gas do when it's cold?_" I asked Lucario telepathically. My powers seemed to carry over to my human form.

"I have no clue. I haven't received an education, I hope you realize," he replied. I had forgotten that he only knew what was programmed in his mind.

"_Well, it rises if its at room temperature. Now, how do we make it cold?_"

"_I don't know!_" he thought-growled.

"_Right, sorry. All we need is a water type to use ice beam or something. And if old Martin up there can make us a water hybrid, we'll be set to escape. All we need is a date._"

"_Actually,_" Lucario telepathically interjected. "_I have some news in that regard. One of Zeus's assistants, I think Dr. Harvey, was talking to another scientist about some investors that are visiting. I don't know what those are, but I think it's important. It sounds like Zeus will focus all his attention on them._" What Lucario was telling me was almost too great. I processed a plan in my head. _If Dr. Martin is focused on pleasing these investors, then if we can avoid the gas and break the walls, we'll be home free._

"_Wow, that's a good plan,_" Lucario said sarcastically, "_except for the part where the guards shoot tranquilizer darts at us._" I though for a moment.

"_I believe Brandy is learning protect, if I'm not mistaken,_" I said, with a smile that he couldn't see.

"_Perfect,_" the Lucario replied.

Adrienne Fletcher had been up all night preparing for the huge history test in the morning. After reading over her notes for the third time, she heard her mother from below.

"Adree, lights out!" her mom yelled, in a slight Canadian accent from below. Mrs. Fletcher was a very sweet woman, although when any of her children went out of line, or disobeyed her, she would become a very, _very _different woman. No one knew this more so than Adrienne. She turned off her desk lamp, and climbed in to bed. Before she drifted away, she liked to scan around her room. Her clarinet case was leaning up against the wall, ready for Sunday's performance. On her dresser lay her DS, along with various titles, the most numerous of which was Pokemon. Getting up to go admire her vast array of games, she noticed that one was missing: Pokemon Diamond. She picked up her DS to check and see if she had left it in, and when she did so a small click was heard. Immediately, her DS dispersed a green, foul-smelling gas into the room, knocking her unconscious.

Dr. Harvey listened in on the hybrid's conversation. His eyes were glowing blue, as they did whenever he used a psycic move. The pokemon had taken the hint perfectly. Soon, they would all be able to escape, and Zeus would be out of Brian's life for good.

* * *

><p><strong>And we are done! Sorry for the huge delay, but school has started. Freshman year of high school is something I never imagined being this time consuming. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Last chapter only got about two or three.<strong>

Comments:

Kaori Koriryu: That's my whole reason for writing it. I agree with you.

baaabuuu : We'll see, and thanks for pointing that out.

All The Other Reviewers: Thanks for your support.

Oh, and a big thanks to Tanon for making my writing better every chapter.


	12. When a Plan Comes Together

Chapter 12: When a Plan Comes Together

**Hello everyone. After finishing every Pokemon movie in a 25-hour nonstop marathon, I'm running on ten cans of Diet Coke and ready to write. Once again, it's time for the latest installment of your favorite story: Just Another Sunday! Sorry for the terrible update time on this, but between work and school, I just don't have time. This chapter contains my first battle scene, and I hope I can do a good job of describing it. Strategies aren't my strong suit. Anywho, here you go.**

* * *

><p>A seemingly ordinary box truck awaited Adrienne as she was led through the woods into a clearing. One of her captors opened the back door, and she was roughly thrown inside. The latch click shut, and the engine was started. The truck rapidly accelerated, and soon she heard sounds of other traffic. They picked up speed, and judging by the sounds of other cars, she assumed they were on the highway. Wherever they were going, it was obviously far away.<p>

After a few hours, she felt the truck begin to slow. It turned, and she felt the truck slant downwards. They were getting off the highway. The truck then did something unexpected. It turned sharply and rapidly accelerated to a speed that threw Adrienne against the back wall. She felt the vehicle make several sharp turns before the driver slammed on the brakes. The truck then slowly hummed as the driver got out. A few seconds later, her door opened. She was roughly grabbed, handcuffed and hauled out of the truck. Now that she was outside, she could see where she had been taken. In front of the truck was a massive facility which, she estimated, had to take up at least fifty acres. Mountains surrounded this complex, and looking behind the truck she saw the narrow, winding road that led to the complex. _That explains the hectic driving,_ she thought.

Once she was inside the facility, it became apparent just how much security this complex had.. Her group passed through several steel doors, and on several occasions the guards were asked for passwords and identification. The group finally came into a large lobby, in which a man in a lab coat stood.

"Hello, Miss Fletcher," he said calmly. "I hope your trip was enjoyable."

"Yeah, sure," she replied angrily. "Who are you, and why the hell did you abduct me?" The man seemed to flinch at her word choice.

"Oh, my dear," he answered, "My name is Doctor Martin. We are simply borrowing you. Don't worry about a thing." Adrienne heard one of her guards continue quietly, "every little thing, is gonna be alright." She focused back to the matter at hand.

"So, why did you need to _borrow me?_" she asked. The doctor smiled.

* * *

><p>I pitched my plan to the others the next day. They all seemed to approve, except for Matt and Absol. Matt was the first to object.<p>

"I like it," he began, "but what about the guards? In case you haven't noticed, they kinda have M16's."

"Think about this," I countered, "Why would the doctor want anyone to destroy his creations? He's obviously put tons of work into us, so I think at the most they'd use those darts of theirs. In that case, we'd have Absol here use protect and we'd be good to go."

"That's not entirely correct," Absol replied. "Protect is effective, but not against everything. If the darts are made of steel..."

"...then they go through?" I asked. "Great." I couldn't recall for sure, but I was pretty sure that most darts were made of steel. So, that meant that I had to come up with a revised plan, fast. Something popped in to my head from an episode of Pokemon I had seen a few years before. I quickly turned to brandy. "Can you use psychic?"

"Er...sure," she replied. "I guess so." She giggled. I was not looking forward to putting my plan in the hands of a nine-year-old, but it was my last resort.

"Alright," Nicol butted in, "that's one problem down. What about the ever-annoying gas?" I smiled when he asked, because this was the center of my plan.

"Well, all we need is a water type," I explained. "We can assume that the gas is at room temperature. If said water type can use ice moves, then we can use it to cool down the air on the ground. The gas should rise, and we should be home free." I was only in school for a month of science, but at least I can say I actually learned something.

"It's a good plan, except for the part about the three-foot-thick walls surrounding the place," Bernard pitched in.

"Do you recall the large hole that was created when I used Aura Sphere?" I asked sarcastically. "I don't think we'll have a problem." This got a chuckle out of Bernard; a rare event due to his very bland personality.

All of a sudden, my world went spinning. I felt myself flying through the air and hitting the wall. As I got up, my ears were ringing. _Training drill, _I heard Lucario telepathize to me. I turned around to see him standing, aura sensors flying, right where I had been.

"Let's party," I exclaimed, all dramatic-like. He started charging up an aura sphere, and began running towards me. I did the same. We were about to collide when he shot up into the air. He fired the energy ball right at me, and I was flung backward by the explosion. Luckily my Pokemon pain tolerance allowed me to brush it off, although I could easily imagine I would've been knocked out in my human form. He prepared another sphere, so I went with a different tactic. He fired once again, and I conjured up an aura bone. As the sphere can close, I swung at it with the bone. It was sent flying back; straight to its owner. As Lucario flew back, I smiled. _So you want to play dirty? _he asked as he stood up. _Let's go!_ He shot forward, and delivered several punches straight to my gut. I reeled back, and quickly countered with a few flays of my glowing blue bone. We continued parrying, and I soon saw everyone on the feild battling with their Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Adrienne was led through several corridors before she and her guards came to a small operating room. She was roughly thrown into a dentist's-chair like seat, and was strapped in. The two guards left, and she was alone with her thoughts, which were quite hectic. She had tons of questions, the most pertinent of which was the question of why she was here. It was the first thing she asked when she saw the Doctor again.<p>

"You'll find out soon," he replied. "Just relax. Believe me, you'll soon be much happier."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned. The Doctor picked up a needle and walked over to a tray of chemicals. He spoke as he worked.

"You like Pokemon, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"And Lumineon is your favorite, right?"

"Definitely," she replied. He filled the syringe with a blue-colored liquid that seemed to constantly change its shade of blue.

"Well, how would you like to see a lumineon?" he asked. The question shocked her. She would've thought he was joking, if it were not for her being kidnapped and his severity.

"Are you being serious right now?" she asked him.

"Well, you'll just have to find out," he told her eerily. He walked over next to her, and prepared the syringe. "Trust me," he whispered into her ear, "You won't regret this at all." He injected her in the arm, and then quickly walked away. She felt a tingling sensation where she was injected, and this soon spread through her entire body as her skin began to glow in an ever-changing pattern of colors. She looked over, frightened, to the man, who had an enormous smile on his face. Her eyes felt dry, and when she blinked the whole world seemed to gain more color. She felt her body itching all over, and then the glowing seemed to climax. It got brighter until the whole room was white, and then ceased. As her eyes adjusted, she saw that in place of her pajamas she wore a shiny, navy-blue dress. She looked again at the doctor, who was in shock.

"Amazing..." he stuttered.

"What...the...hell...just...happened?" she yelled at him. He snapped out of his trance, and walked over to her. He held up a mirror, and what she saw amazed her. Her eyes had turned pink, and her hair had lengthened and now had navy-blue and teal streaks running through it. It was tied in a loose ponytail with a large navy-blue bow. Her dress went down to her knees, and when she looked at her feet she noticed that her slippers had disappeared.. As she looked at her full body in the mirror, she saw the resemblance. The teal and navy-blue colorings all gave her the appearance of a lumineon. She now understood what the doctor had meant. "I'm...wow...I...I look...like..."

"Lumineon," Doctor Martin finished. "And not just in looks."

"What?" Adrienne asked.

"Well, you'll soon find out that you are more like a Pokemon than you think." He smiled, and walked out of the room. The door closed, and she heard a hissing from the ceiling. She looked up, and before she could locate the source of the sound she blacked out.

* * *

><p>We were all laying in the grass after a half-hour nonstop fight. Matt seemed to be the most hurt, as he had tried to go all out with his fire attacks. Brandy was giving us all the play by play for the fifth time in a row, and Bernard looked as if he was going to rip her head off. Nicol looked like he had just ran a marathon, and he was admiring his wings while Swellow gave him flying tips. Lucario and I were doing Aura training, which was basically sitting cross-legged on the ground with your eyes closed. The cool thing was I could see everyone around me with the aura, and I was the first to notice the newcomer behind the door, which then opened. Everyone looked over, and we all saw a small girl wearing a navy-blue dress. As I looked at her more, I noticed that her appearance was that of a lumineon. That meant that we had our water hybrid. I fist-pumped, and whispered "yes." I love it when a plan comes together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what? That's the end of chapter 12! It's amazing what you can do on a caffeine high. <strong>

Sniper Mudkip: As I'm sure you're aware it's quite hectic. Cheers to nonstop studying.

Baaabuuu: I will not stop until the Grammar Nazis are destroyed. Get out of my story!

Kaori Koriryu: It will all be made clear to you soon.

Tsaukpaetra: Psssh, humanity. No big deal.

Errrrybody else: Thanks.

Oh, and thanks to Tanon for being my mentor of sorts.


	13. The Final Piece of the Puzzle

Chapter 13: The Final Piece of the Puzzle

**Oh god, how could I have forgotten this story? Well, you guys are all still with me, right? Right?...Good. Well, happy New Year, as well as Christmas, and without any more delay, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

><p>After regaining consciousness once again, Adrienne found herself in what appeared to be a prison cell. As she sat up, all of the past few hours' events came flooding back in to her head. She had trouble making sense of the current situation, but she managed to come up with three conclusions.<p>

1)She was being kept at a high-security facility with little prospect of escape.

2)She was now some sort of Lumineon-Human hybrid, and

3)There was no certainty as to what was going to happen next.

These three realizations all gave Adrienne even more questions. '_What do these people want with me? What do they need a Lumineon-Human for? What-' _ This final thought was cut off by a loud, metallic scraping. She quickly turned around to see that a door in the wall was sliding open. As the solid steel panel slid into its pocket in the wall, Adrienne looked up at the person who stood beyond it. The same man who had changed her was now in front of her once again, this time wearing a black uniform with a pokeball embroidered on his chest.

"Hello, Ms. Fletcher," he began, with the same smile as he had before. "Have you been acquainted with your abilities yet?" The word abilities made Adrienne perk up.

"Abilities?" she asked. In response, he just chuckled rather creepily.

"Come with me," he finally said. "You'll see."

He led her through several long, winding corridors before they arrived at another large steel door. It opened, and she was quickly pushed through the doorway. As she turned around, the door was quickly shut.

* * *

><p>"Why are you going back to the individual testing?" Dr. Harvey asked as Dr. Martin walked in to the observation room. As he sat down, he sighed.<p>

"I'm not sure. This job needs _some_ variety."

"And you're saying that making pokemon and hybrids is boring?" Dr. Harvey asked, chuckling slightly.

"I'm saying when you work with the same people for twenty years straight it tends to get a little monotonous. And it doesn't help that your boss just sits at a desk three hundred miles away doing nothing, either."

"Well then, I guess today must be full of surprises, huh." said a voice from behind. Both doctors spun around in their chairs to see Mr. Westerson standing in the doorway. Seeing him, they immediately stood up.

"Hello, Mr. Westerson," said Dr. Martin. "What brings you to the facility?"

"Oh, I don't know," he replied casually. "Just to visit, check out the project, say hi to some old friends. Oh, and to find out why," his voice turned cold. "I received a phone call from someone asking for information on project X!"

"What?" screamed Dr. Martin. "Who was it? How do they know?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But I told them they must have called the wrong number."

"So, no big deal then," added Dr. Harvey.

"Sure," replied Mr. Westerson. "No big deal. Except that _someone_ out _there_ knows about project X. And I swear to god," he walked up to Dr. Harvey. "If I find out ANYONE is giving information to outside parties, they won't just be fired," He walked back and sat down in Dr. Martin's chair. "They might just 'disappear' like these subjects here. Now," he continued, leaning forward to the glass, "what do we have here?"

Dr. Martin, realizing his seat was stolen, walked over and stood next to the glass.

"This is our newest subject," he replied, "Adrienne Fletcher. Lumineon."

"Interesting," he said. After pausing, he continued. "Can you make her do something?"

"Oh...erm, okay," Dr. Martin stuttered. He ran over to the microphone, where he pressed a button.

"Now, Ms. Fletcher, we have a special guest. Why don't you show him what you can do?"

* * *

><p>After Adrienne was left in the chamber, she heard muffled voices coming from somewhere behind her. Looking around, she saw a large window in the wall, behind which the doctor and two others were having a heated conversation. After about five minutes, she heard the doctor speak into a microphone. She was told to use her abilities to preform for a "special guest." Again with these abilities. Taking a wild guess, she assumed that along with the physical appearance came some "bonus features." Now the only question was as to what that entailed.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Martin was surprised at how fast Adrienne was able to catch on, and he was relieved to see that Mr. Westerson was fully engaged in the performance. Dr. Harvey, on the other hand, was playing MyCraft on his phone, completely disinterested in anything but his triangular blocks. After several dousings of the windows, Dr. Martin was becoming bored once again. He got back on the intercom.<p>

"Thank you, Ms. Fletcher," he said. "That was quite a show. Please proceed through the door on your right." He then pressed the button to open the door.

"That's the kind of security you use? Asking her nicely to walk through the door?" Mr. Westerson's criticism was something Dr. Martin dealt with regularly, but he was on edge today and didn't have the energy to argue.

"You know what?" Dr. Martin asked, "Here." He activated the gas, and Adrienne was quickly taken care of. He heard Mr. Westerson chuckle.

"That's more like it," he said. "Very liberal." He received a text, and after checking it began to walk towards the exit. "I have to leave now. Good work, and I'm looking forward to impressing the investors on friday. WIth that, he walked out. Dr. Harvey, still engrossed in his "work," spoke up.

"That was a little extreme," he said.

"Don't you have a pig to butcher or something?"

* * *

><p>As Adrienne woke up once again, she realized she was sitting in a corridor outside a door. The doctor was getting lax at customer service. As she stood up, the door opened and she was blinded by what appeared to be sunlight. As she walked through the opening, she found that it was not sunlight but several extremely bright lamps in the ceiling. She also noticed that the floor was built to resemble a field, with real grass and dirt. In a corner she saw several figures lying down in the grass. As she walked in, they stood up and one quickly ran to her. As he came closer she noticed he resembled a charizard, tail and all. She apparently wasn't the only hybrid.<p>

"Hi," he began," My name's Matt. Welcome to the compound, A.K.A., the prison. I'm kind of the leader her, and-" He was cut off by an Aura Sphere colliding with his back. Instead of flying forward, he somehow managed to fly straight up in the air, landing face first in the dirt next to Adrienne.

* * *

><p>After I realized Matt's introduction was quickly going downhill, I had to stop him in my favorite way. After he was down I jogged over to the newcomer and gave a proper introduction.<p>

"Hi," I began, "erm...don't ever listen to that guy; he's a nut. Anyway, I'm Ray, a Lucario hybrid. You are now officially part of SET, a government program doing stuff with people for wars or something."

"Hi, er, Ray," she said. "Thanks for the intro."

"No problem. By the way, you look _amazing._" I was never good with girls, and I could tell I was doing a pretty terrible job.

Ignoring my previous comment, she continued. "Wait. Did you say this is a government operation?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm not so sure about...holy crap!" She was looking behind me, and before I could turn around she ran towards the rest of the group, squealing.

"Omygoshohmygosh!" she repeatedly yelled. She nearly tacked Nicol as she ran up to him. "Your wings are soooooo awesome!" I saw Nicol blushing.

"Er...thanks?" he said, unsure. Obviously he had never talked to a girl either. "You have cool...hair." Nobody in the group could resist a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll stop here. I'm tired and it's late, but I promise the next chapter will be twice as long to make up for the month I've been gone.<strong>

**And now time for today's selected answers!**

MeteorThunder3: Very rainbow-ish and full of headaches. I wouldn't recommend watching inception while on said stimulant.

Kaori Koriryu: Well that would be rather creepy.

Sniper Mudkip: Soon everything shall become clear.

zzzp2: Hey, I'm a new writer. Let's not get mean.

Thanks again to all my readers, and to Tanon for making sure I don't look like a fool while writing.


	14. Vital Support

**Alright, hopefully this chapter will make up for the sorry excuse for a chapter last time. Also, I think I have just thought of a completely new tangent of the story, so you could say this is only part one. Now because I know most of you would rather be reading a story then my ramblings, so I will initiate story mode in 3, 2, 1.**

* * *

><p>"I know what you've been up to."<p>

All that was visible was a bright light, surrounded by darkness.

"You thought that you could help them."

He felt something being attached to his left arm.

"So now you're here, testing our latest experiment."

At these last words he felt an excruciating pain run through his entire body. As he screamed, he heard laughter and a loud buzzing. Then everything went black.

Dr. Harvey woke up in his bed, sweating. His usually pitch black room was completely visible in a blue tint, showing that his psychic powers were very active. Looking in his mirror, he saw that his eyes were glowing very brightly, and he was sweating heavily. _That was foresight, _he thought.

* * *

><p>Dr. Martin was sitting in his chair viewing the subjects and typing up his reports, not really focused on either task. He was thinking only on how he was going to satisfy the investors without sacrificing security. The PA clicked on, but he paid little attention to the announcement.<p>

"Dr. Martin, please pick up extension three."

Slowly rolling his chair over to his desk, Dr. Martin picked up the receiver and pressed the button for line three.

"Hello?" he asked lethargically.

"Martin?" Mr. Westerson's voice immediately caused Dr. Martin to snap out of his zombie-like state. "I have come up with an absolutely brilliant new idea. Be in the conference room in one hour. Oh, and bring...your buddy as well." He hung up. Sighing, the doctor dialed Harvey's number.

* * *

><p>"So what if you flew too high and ran out of air?" Adrienne asked Nicol another one of her many pointless and obsessive questions. Yet again, Nicol had no clue.<p>

"Umm...I suppose I would pass out, and probably fall to my death, which wouldn't be good."

_Is this all humans talk about?_ Lucario asked me telepathically. I chuckled as I replied.

_You'd think it is, but no._

_I didn't think so, _he said. _Are you ready for tomorrow?_ This question hit me like a train.

_THEY'RE COMING TOMORROW?_ I yelled, which was apparently loud enough for the others to pick up. They all immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Adrienne looked especially confused, and I could tell Nicol was thankful she had ceased her constant barrage of questions. Matt was the first one to figure out what was going on.

"Wait, we only have one day until we have to go with our plan?" he asked.

"Well, um, yes, yes we do," I replied. This caused several retorts from the crowd, and Bernard, who had been relatively calm up until now, spoke up.

"So you're saying we have one day to prepare to break out, not to mention that she," he pointed to Adrienne, "hasn't even been here for a day, and on top of that we don't even know where to go once we get out." As he spoke his hair started to crackle, showing that he was quite angry.

"We are more than able to make this work," I argued, showing my less-than-exceptional debate skills. "So if you want to get out, I suggest you try and get positive for once."

* * *

><p>Dr. Martin waited in the small, musty conference room for Mr. Westerson's call. When it came, he gave time to prepare, and then answered. Mr. Westerson's image appeared on-screen.<p>

"Afternoon, Mr. Westerson," the doctor answered.

"Doctors," he nodded, "No time for small talk because I have to go to dinner soon, but here's the pitch. What if people could not only become hybrids, but they could become the full pokemon, too?"

"You mean another formula for that?" asked Dr. Harvey.

"No, I mean in addition to the hybrid transformation." Dr. Martin sighed.

"That's even more work. Do you understand how much effort biochemical engineering takes?" he asked.

"I am aware," replied Mr. Westerson, "and I am pretty sure your paycheck covers the effort pretty well. Plus, it gives you something to show the investors that we're always working. Hell, maybe we could give them a take-home trial. That was a joke, by the way, please do not do that." He chuckled to himself. "Right, so get on that, and the investors' helicopter should get here at ten tomorrow." With that, the screen went black and the two doctors were left alone.

"He has no appreciation for us," Dr. Harvey said.

* * *

><p><strong>24 Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Dr Harvey was getting dressed in is lab coat for what he hoped was the last time. As he slipped it over his black outfit, he recalled how he came in to this predicament. The months of working in his room secretly had payed off as he had been able to created a serum for full transformations, years before either of his coworkers had even thought of it. And not only that, he had also managed to create one for his favorite pokemon, Lugia. And all behind Zeus's back. Now he could finally escape, and free the children in the process.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Martin waited in the hangar as the helicopter slowly descended. He mentally prepared himself for the task ahead of him.<p>

* * *

><p>It was sleepless night as I had been preparing for the execution of the plan. As I ran over the details for the tenth time in my head, my door began to open. Standing in the doorway was not Dr. Martin but his assistant, Dr. Harvey.<p>

"I heard you're planning to escape," he said calmly. Before I could even begin to reply, he continued. "Yes, I know. I'm on your side."

"What do you mean 'on our side'?" I asked.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>The helicopter door slid open and one by one the investors, all in similar, dull suits, began to file out. There were way more than Dr. Martin was comfortable with. As they filed out, he hoped that the day would go by fast, especially since Mr. Westerson had just given him another monumentous task.<p>

* * *

><p>"Everyone, this is Dr. Harvey," I introduced the group of Hybrids to our newest and best asset.<p>

"Brian," he interrupted.

"Right," I continued, "Brian. Anyway, he is basically our lifeline in this whole thing. He worked for our friend Dr. Martin for quite some time."

"And why is he important?" asked Matt. I smiled.

"Show 'em"

As I said this, Brian began to glow in the classic "pokemon evolution" way. His outline began to morph, growing and expanding until it was almost 20 feet high. As the glowing subsided, in front of us was not a man but a Lugia. After several utterances of "wow" and "awesome" from the group, I decided to continue our discussion.

"As you can see, he is pretty important."

* * *

><p>The final man climbed out of the cabin, and as he turned, Dr. Martin gasped. Mr. Westerson would be joining them for this tour as well.<p>

* * *

><p>"As you can see this eliminates a lot of the breaking down of walls that we would've needed before. He has all the credentials to basically leave without and question, and I think if we can get our hands on some dart guns the guards shouldn't be a problem either." I had just came up with that on the spot, and felt pretty proud about it.<p>

"Well why waste any time then? Let's go now!" Nicol seemed very enthusiastic about leaving.

"Well, I hate to get you guys going for nothing, but Zeus is gonna be bringing a group of about 20 investors through here in about..." his long neck turned as he looked at the clock in the observation room. "...shoot, five minutes." He quickly began to change back, and when he was done he quickly opened the door to the field. "I will be back soon. Just act like nothing has happened." He left, and the door slammed shut. I was amazed at how much simpler the plan had become.

* * *

><p>"I thought I'd tag along just to make sure you don't completely screw this up," Mr. Westerson whispered to Dr. Martin as they led the group through the long corridors of the complex. "This is a far way to walk. Do you do this every day?"<p>

"I don't need your assistance, Mr. Westerson," Dr. Martin replied. "I assure you I can handle this myself."

"Well as you know I don't trust your confidence."

"Well, everyone, we are approaching the hybrid viewing area. This is where your money is being put to use." The investors all crowded to the glass, almost like school children at an aquarium. Luckily, the hybrids were active, and were able to entertain the investors for a good twenty minutes. This proved ample time for Dr. Martin and Mr. Westerson to have a quiet conversation.

"I received another call today," Mr. Westerson said. "This one was especially interesting."

"What was it?"

"All they said was that we would be in for a surprise today. That's why I'm here."

"Should we take it seriously?," Dr. Martin replied.

"Yes. Seeing as that number, according to the public, does not exist, any call on that line should be taken seriously."

"I think you're overreacting," Dr. Martin said.

* * *

><p>As we were "training" for the crowd, I saw Dr. Martin get pulled aside by another man. They were having a heated conversation, which led me to believe something was up. I saw no sign of Dr. Harvey in the group, which only added to my suspicion. It took almost a half hour for the group to become bored, and as they left I thought with Lucario.<p>

_Did you see Dr. Martin talking with that guy?_

_Yes. It seemed like they were arguing._

_Do you think it has something to do with our little plan?_

_That's what I was wondering._

* * *

><p>The rest of the tour had gone on without incident, and there had been no sign of the "phantom caller" that Mr. Westerson had been worrying about. Dr. Martin assumed it was another false alarm. They arrived back at the hangar, and Mr. Westerson pulled Dr. Martin aside once more. As the investors shuffled in to the large air vehicle, he gave Dr. Martin one last warning. "If I get any more strange phone calls, you'll be in big trouble."<p>

"How am I supposed to prevent that?"

"I'm just telling you what will happen if I get any more. Your job is to find out why I received any."

"That is completely unfair," replied Dr. Martin.

"Life's unfair," Mr. Westerson said as he walked to the helicopter. Dr. Martin cursed under his breath as the vehicle lifted off the ground. _Thank god this mess is over, _he thought to himself. The helicopter began to move out of the hangar, but when it reached the door the unexpected happened.

* * *

><p>Mr. Westerson dialed his secretary as the helicopter rose. "Dianne? I'm heading back. Make me a coffee please."<p>

* * *

><p>A loud hissing noise coming from outside the hangar grew in volume until it's source could be identified. Dr. Martin looked to the east and saw a trail of smoke that was quickly approaching.<p>

* * *

><p>"What kind of coffee should I make, sir?" Dianne asked.<p>

"Dark roast," Mr. Westerson replied. "Skim milk, whipped cream, and a cherry in the center." He looked out the window and saw Dr. Martin, who was staring out the hangar doors. _Idiot,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>BOOM. The trail of smoke impacted the flying vehicle, causing it to explode in midair. Dr. Martin was flung backwards by the blast, and as he got to his feet an even worse situation presented itself. The flaming hulk of machine was hurtling directly towards the fueling area; right towards the 100,000-gallon storage tank full of aviation fuel. The last thing Dr. Martin saw was the no smoking sign.<p>

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, our entire room began to shake, and a muffled booming noise could be heard from the east wall. All the lights turned red, and the emergency gas began to deploy.<p>

"ADRIENNE! NOW!" I screamed, as our plan presented itself. The small girl began to use ice beam repeatedly, and everyone else began to huddle around her. The gas sunk all the way to the ground leaving fresh air above, and it appeared that our plan had proved successful. However, Adrienne began to tire quickly, and I managed to catch her as she fainted. The gas surrounded us, and the last think I remembered seeing was Matt yelling at me with his middle finger up.

* * *

><p><strong>AND we have a CLIFFHANGER FOLKS! Bet you think the entire plot is over, right?...probably not, but if you do I can guarantee this is only the beginning. The story will be taking a brief break while I get an outline for the next part ready, but be prepared for tons of new characters as well as a new situation. Stay tuned for more after this break.<strong>

zzzp2: Just hold on. The stories gonna pick up. Wasn't this exciting?

salvage1: That would be pretty epic.

Tsaukpaetra: I fixed that bit. Forgot a page break.

Charri: *awkward silence* thanks...I like your...review.

**Get ready Tanon. You're in for some fun beta-ing these next chapters.**


	15. Rising from the Ashes

**Sorry that I've basically been dead for the past two months, but I honestly have had tons of school-related stuff to contend with. It's hectic enough trying to play golf and baseball at the same time. (not literally at the same time, although that does sound like a good time) The point is, however, I am back in business. Now that we have established contact hopefully this story can actually progress. (summer is almost here, which means more time to write!) Also, remember how I was keeping this whole thing very realistic and plausible? Well, forget that.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Rising from the Ashes<p>

_The forest flies by at lightning speed. I jump over logs, under low branches, using reflexes that seem almost inconceivably quick. I am alerted to a presence to the left; as I look I notice a figure darting in and out of the brush. As I catch a glimpse of the white blur, I get a hunch - I jump - and soon find myself at the top of an enormous tree; the view is amazing. A castle is seen in the distance; its many windows ablaze with light in dramatic contrast with the otherwise black night around. A crack is heard, and I am falling. The ground below becomes increasingly close..._

Thud. I open my eyes, and am presented with a very familiar sight: grass. As I come to my senses, I notice several familiar forms scattered around me; one of which is beginning to stir.

"Are you effing kidding me?" Matt moaned as he slowly sat up. "Are you seriously effing joking? I thought we were done with this!" His loud complaining woke up several others.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Bernard as he jumped up.

"Wha...we were just here," pointed out Nicol quietly as he stretched his wings.

"I've never seen this before..." Brandy said sarcastically as she woke up.

"This isn't the same though," Adrienne began as she groggily awoke. "If you guys haven't already noticed, we are in a real field." As we all looked around, I noticed she was right. No bright lights; no walls; we were truly outside. The field was surrounded by trees, and a small creek flowed through the center. As I began to wander around, I heard a rustling behind me, followed by the sound of Nicol's glee.

"I've been waiting to do this for forever!" he shouted as he dipped and swerved through the air. '_Lucky,' _I thought.

* * *

><p>Sam Darwin watched the experiments as they became adjusted to what they thought was freedom. <em>They should love this; it's a big step up from that hell-hole Martin had kept them in, <em>he thought. The discovery of Dr. Martin's operation was an amazingly valuable acquisition. He was one step closer to getting home, a goal he had almost given up on. These hybrids held the key to his return, as well as a large fortune when he did.

* * *

><p>We had begun to explore our surrounding when I made an interesting discovery. Kicking over a rock revealed a small tangle of wires buried underneath. The thought of being trapped yet again quickly emerged in my head, but I tried to get rid of it because I really did not want to believe we were again subjects in some government office. Was it some sort of electronic device left by a hiker? Could a buried cable have been hit by a digger? These theories gave me comfort, but the final blow to my denial came when I heard a loud thump from behind. Turning around, I noticed Nicol had fallen to the ground. He was picking himself up as we all ran towards him.<p>

"What the hell?" he questioned as he brushed himself off. He walked a few steps forward and reached out his hand. It was stopped by some invisible force, and he proceeded to feel all around the area. I walked up next to him and slapped the air. My hand made contact with something very hard, and a loud clang resonated throughout the whole forest. For a brief moment, the entire sky faded away and the metal panels of a dome were visible for a few seconds. Although the "forest" returned to being peaceful, all of our excitement had faded away. We now realized that we were not only prisoners again, but prisoners to people who knew what they were doing. The technology almost seemed to be too advanced for our time. How was it possible to replicate a three-dimensional sky and forest on a screen, let alone one that was able to trick us all into a false feeling of freedom? It was frightening.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Matt said, breaking the eerie silence. He walked towards the fake world and began to tap on it. "How the hell does this work? It's...it's like...weird..."

"It's crazy," I added. "This is some freakishly advanced stuff right here."

* * *

><p>When the bird hit the edge of the border, Sam winced. The resounding thud was not a very pleasant sound. Their confusion was to be expected, as Sam himself was amazed when he first saw the technology as a kid. <em>Silph was good at what they did.<em> As the hybrids pondered the technology further, Sam decided it was time for an introduction.

* * *

><p>We had (grudgingly) accepted our captivity once again, and it wasn't long before our new "doctor" introduce himself. He also did it in the grandest way. Where there was once sky, there was now an enormous man's upper half.<p>

"Erm...can you hear me?" the man asked, in a distinct British accent. We all nodded, staring at the "sky." "Right, good. Well, er, my name is Sam Darwin and you are now in my possession." For a man who could build all of this, he wasn't very confident. "So, erm, you are going to help me make money. Okay...erm...And I also need your help with something else-oh, hell. Erm, forget I said that last part, ok? All you need to know is that you are now with me. Got it? Good. Okay. Sam out." With that, the sky returned like nothing had happened.

"What's up with _him_?" Brandy asked, again oblivious to anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, short chapter there. BUT, the good news is I'm taking a few more OC's. They will be appearing later on, but I liked what I got last time. If I get too many then I will have to pick, but hopefully it won't be too hard. They won't be hybrids either. So...that's all. See ya. Oh! Rate and review and all that wonderful stuff. Oh, and you probably have some questions, yes? I bet. Don't worry. You'll find out soon.<strong>

**And thanks to Tanon (my beta reader)**


	16. REWRITTEN: Everything is Revealed

**Sorry, but I had to rewrite this chapter. Hate me all ya want; this'll make things a ton more comprehendable. I promise this won't happen again. IM SO SORRYYYY.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 v2: Everything is Revealed for real.<p>

Smoke.

Laying on the ground, Dr. Harvey saw the thick tendrils of smoke rising to the sky. The scent of fire permeated the air, and his human vision could only see a few feet in front of him. He slowly rose, and soon found that he had suffered several blows to the head. His mind throbbed, and various events of the previous day flashed in his head as he struggled to comprehend the reality of the situation. His thoughts went to the children. Had they gotten out, or had they suffered the same fate as Dr. Martin? He switched to aural vision; desperately searching for any sign of the kids. He found that there was no life to be found; nothing remained of the former complex. The entire building had been reduced to rubble. He began to walk amid the piles of ash and what appeared to be bodies, heading towards where he thought the field would have been. As he slowly strode through the rubble he saw a large metal strip poking out of the ground. Looking closer, he saw it was a blade to a helicopter. Not far away was a large, burned out frame of a passenger chopper. He glimpsed several figures through the windows, and quickly looked away. He knew too well the damage fire can do.

As he walked further, he noticed tire tracks imprinted in the ash; fresh tracks that led off into a clearing. He followed them, and soon the ground became mushy and soft. He brushed away some of the ash and dust, and found green strands underneath. _This must be where the field was._

* * *

><p>After our encounter with Sam, we began to ponder our fate. He had been very vague in saying we were going to "make him money," and Nicol was still recovering from his encounter with the "sky". Matt was burning things in a corner, something he claimed was "not a habit, he could quit any time." Brandy was in her usual "what does six taste like?" state of mind, humming to herself a tune that she had most likely made up on the spot. Bernard was literally sizzling, Adrienne was swimming circles in the creek, and I had taken to sitting on a log and using my aura to move little sticks around on the forest floor. The overall scene was similar to people watching paint dry on growing grass; one of utter boredom. Soon I became bored of my stick game and started to decypher Sam's cryptic message. He had said he needed us to make money. Was he going to show us to the world; put us in a circus show as freaks? Maybe he was going to auction us off... I had come up with around twelve theories before I once again became disinterested. Luckily, something exciting happened pretty soon after. A door opened in what appeared to be the horizon, and out came Sam, with no guards or protection, quite a change from the liberal Dr. Martin. He looked around at our group before gesturing to me.<p>

"You, eh...Lucario-boy."

"Yeah?" I asked, now more energetic.

"Come with me," he replied. "I want to talk to someone who seems semi-coherent."

"Er...sure..." I hesitated. Going with a stranger into an unknown room was neer a good idea.

"DON'T DO IT RAY!" screamed Brandy very dramatically. She was thinking the same thing. "HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" God, What was she smoking? Sam looked at her for a bit before dispelling his confusion and motioning to me once again. I followed him through the door, which promptly shut behind me. We were now in a larger room, and as I looked behind me I saw a large dome took up the majority of the space. The dome's surface was covered in various electronic components, many of which looked as if they had come directly out of an alien ship. Taking up the majority of the spherical surface, however, was a very large company emblem that made me feel as if I was in a dream. Printed in large letters were the words "SILPH CO."

* * *

><p>Dr. Harvey had searched around what used to be the training field and found no remnants of anything related to the project. He thought of this as a good sign; it meant that the hybrids were not in the building when it went down. However, he did find something very peculiar. The tracks from earlier ended in a large area where the ash had been completely blown away. The scent of helicopter fuel was almost masking the smoke here, and common sense said a helicopter had taken off from the spot. And recently, it appeared, as the grass was still in its blown-down state. He got wind of the helicopter's gas fumes with his enhanced sense of smell and quickly transformed before taking off and following the trail through the air.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes, that simulation dome is made by Silph," Sam told me as we walked up several flights of stairs. "And no, you are not in the world of pokemon."<p>

"Well, then what the hell is going on?" I questioned. The man chuckled, apparently much more relaxed than when with multiple people.

"Darwin isn't my real last name," he revealed. "My full name is Samuel J. Silph. Robert P. Silph is my father, and if you know as much as our records show you do, you should be able to piece together the picture.

"So, what you are saying is your father is the founder of Silph Co. As in the giant multinational corporation in the pokemon world?" Again, he chuckled.

"That is absolutely right."

"Care to tell me why you are not currently in that world?" I asked. He chuckled once again, and I was getting close to punching him, as I was not amused.

"Let me tell you the full story. I have a slideshow with it. Just wait 'till we get upstairs."

* * *

><p>"Oi, you awake yet?"<p>

Lucario woke up after being sharply poked several times by Swellow. The blue bird was not exactly calming to him.

"Oh, great. I was afraid you'd died. You like to sleep in, doncha?"

"Good morning, Swellow," Lucario said, rather irritated.

"Morning? Nah mate, it's almost noon!" the Swellow replied. As Lucario's eyes became more adjusted to the daylight, he now had a better understanding of their current situation. A forest sprawled out before them, and it appeared that the others had set up a makeshift camp. Charizard and Pikachu were sitting on two logs that had been dragged in by the fire type, and absol was pacing around the perimeter of the clearing they were in. As luck would have it, a creek ran through the forest and lumineon was swimming up and down it.

"Where are we?" Lucario asked

"A forest," Pikachu answered with a smirk, which was quickly wiped off his face by an aural slap. "Ahh. What was that?"

"Absol, where are we?" Lucario asked again.

"In a large forest in what the humans call California," replied the white and gray pokemon.

"How'd you figure that?" question Pikachu.

_I'm Psychic._ The voice sounded clearly through Pikachu's head, giving him a shock. The small dog chuckled.

"Oh har, har,"

* * *

><p>FLASH!<p>

The slide projector bulb popped the moment Sam flipped the switch. After cursing under his breath, he began to look through drawers trying to find a replacement. As he was desperately trying to retain my attention, I began to look around the room. It appeared to be his personal study, as it was filled with pokemon memorabilia of all sorts, as well as various items which seemed to come straight from the game. Dominating one wall was a large glass case illuminated by several lights. Inside the case was a (what I presumed functional) pokeball, polished to a shine and sitting on a white pillow. Hanging around the ball's case were several ribbons of various colors, along with a framed picture of a boy and his staraptor.

"Ah, here we go!" Sam exclaimed as he pulled out a dusty light bulb. He walked over to the projector and opened the top. He stopped, and a confused look came across his face.

"What's up?" I asked. He gave a slight and forced chuckle.

"Eugh...I'm still not used to your simple technology here. Would you mind...?" he motioned to the projector and bulb. Was it really that advanced in his world? Looking inside, I saw how simple this machine was. The old bulb was being held in place with a simple latch, and after replacing it I sat down. He was going to have to turn it on. Hopefully he knew how to do _that._

"Okay, so now we can get down to business." The projector flickered to life, and instantly a picture of a boy and his father flashed on screen. "This is me and my father, standing in front of our small apartment complex." The building behind them screamed pokemon. The rounded corners and smooth metal was amazingly similar to what you saw in the game.

_Click._

Now the boy and his father are standing in a laboratory. They are both working on a large machine, each seemingly as skilled as the other.

"My father and I were both gifted with talent in the areas of mechanics and technology."

Click.

The next slide is of Sam holding a pokeball in one hand and a card in the other.

"This would be my first day as a coordinator," he explained.

"Coordinator?" I asked

"Yes. Contrary to what some may think, there can be good male coordinators."

Click.

Sam is now older. On his shoulder is a staravia. He has a case containing three ribbons.

"I was successful, too. I eventually went on to win every contest in Kanto. Fast forward 13 years, to three years ago." Click. "I began to experiment with the dimensions. After watching a news report on TV about a trainer who had encountered the beast Palkia, I wondered just what lay beyond my world." Now on the wall was a photo of the current Sam with his staraptor. "That's Xan, my staraptor and starter Pokemon. He was the only Pokemon I ever had to use. We had a connection..." Sam trailed off, and I heard a sniffle. "I didn't ever think he was mortal. You should've seen him in a contest, soaring into the sun and back, diving to the ground and pulling up in time. We held so many flight records..." He trailed off again.

Click

Sam is now standing next to a large metal ring, with wires and gaugout sticking into and out of its perimeter.

"This portal was the culmination of a year of study and devotion. I had completely abandoned the coordinator lifestyle because I knew, oh I knew, that if this worked I would make a fortune.

Click

The next slide was vastly different. Futuristic emergency vehicles are parkall all around the smoking remains of a building. I looked over at Sam, as he was silent, and saw tears were forming in his eyes.

"Sorry," he said, his voice quivering, "this one always makes me crack." He sniffles. "This is the result of the first portal test..." He trailed off again. "My whole facility was destroyed in a matter of seconds. I barely escaped alive. And Xan...he...he wasn't so lucky. That ball is all havers left of him."

"Sorry, but that still doesn't tell me why you're here." I wasn't very good with these emotional things. At this point Sam did what I would call "suck it up." He completely regained his composure and went to the next slide.

Click.

A picture of what appeared to be Nurse Joy in nothing but a bikini flashed up on the wall.

"Oh...err...uh..." Sam stuttered.

Click

Sam is now next to a portal in what appears to be a handheld shot.

"I made a promise to Xan that I would get us through to another world. I dedicated all my time to my research, and soon I got it right. This was taken seconds before I went through. Unfortunately, in my blind love-passion I forgot entirely about getting home. So I wound up in a place called...Chicoga." Man, he really cared about that bird.

Sam walked up to the projector, and after a moment of though found out how to turn it off. He began again.

"The problem with your world is, unlike mine, the rare elements in the portal are not easy to find. And they're also not cheap. I needed a money source if I wanted to get home. That's when I saw an ad in a shady little science store advertising 'Pokemon Research credit.' That spiked my interest. After using your wonderful internat, I was able to find out just what your little secret company was up to." I was starting to piece together the plot here now. Wait, company?

"Turns out Martin and his main investor Westerson were on to something. Selling Pokemon and selling hybrid vaccines could bring in a large amount of money if executed right."

"Hold on," I interrupted. I was confused now. "Wasn't Dr. Martin working for the government and SET?" The man chuckled. I though he was done laughing.

"I would have though you figured it out by now," he said. Time for a major revelation. "That whole thing about Goverment-set-supersoldiers was a cover story to make you feel all comfortable. Dr. Martin was really just trying to make a quick buck by illegally kidnapping ksell to test products he was going to sell." Ohhhh, snap. That was a bit of a shocker. So I had been a prisoner? My parents are probably freaking out because I'm missing? This was all a big rush of information. I felt completely used, abused, and out of the loop entirely.

"Eh-hem," Sam interjected. "I'm not done."

"Well excuse me for trying to comprehend a massive revelation. Go on." This guy made me really annoyed.

"I saw the project as a way to fund my return to my world. So I stole the research, kidnapped the hybrids, and destroyed the entire complex. Now that I have you here, I can start where Martin left off." Wow, he treats murder and kidnapping like they're small children. _Man, the whole place was destroyed? Oh, damnit! The pokemon!_

"What happened to the Pokemon in the building?" I asked worriedly.

"Relax," he replied. "I dropped them off in a remote nature preserve in Cali...phoner...?" So not completely gone. Just really far away. That's okay...

So pretty much we got a cage upgrade. Nothing much else had really changed at all. Damn, this week sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about that, but the whole chapter was just really bugging me. It was so sloppy. Disregard everything you read last time. This is what really happened. <strong>


	17. A Question of Fate

**Thank you, free time. I can finally focus on this story fully and hopefully avoid any more rewrites. And this time I'll try and make it coherent as well. We good? Good. Roll it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: A Question of Fate<p>

Clang! The large hole-in-the-earth door of the dome sealed tight behind me as I stepped into the faux-forest. It was now night, but the moon gave off plenty of light, almost and abnormal amount. Everyone perked up as I entered, and it seemed like I was all of a sudden the person of interest in a murder case. Everyone got up at the same time and bum-rushed me, clamoring for info.

"What's going on?"

"Who's this Sam guy?"

"What happened to Dr. Harvey?"

"When's lunch?" That last one was from Brandy, who was currently spinning in circles next to me. I just ignored her and focused on the questions.

"Right, so apparently we're now in the hands of a guy from Kanto," I explained calmly, waiting for someone to butt in.

"Kanto? As in the place with Pallet town?" questioned Matt.

"No. The place with a Wal-mart," I snapped back. "Now apparently through a long a drawn out story he's here because he built a portal and is building another one to get back."

"So why's he need us?" asked Nicol, who now had a bruise on his forehead.

"Well I don't think he needs _us_, but he's doing the same thing Dr. Martin was doing."

"Creating supersoldiers?" asked Adrienne.

"Oh yeah," I had forgotten they didn't get the whole powerpoint thing I did. "Well apparently Dr. Martin wasn't working for the government, and apparently SET doesn't exist. We were just being tested on so Dr. Martin could sell pokemon and hybrid transformations."

"What?" Bernard interjected, breaking his normal silent sizzling. "You're telling me I spent a year in that _dump_ just so a guy who I thought was a government officer could get rich?" Now his hair was sparking.

"Hey man, calm down." Matt was now at Bernard's side. "So you're saying Sam's trying to get money so he can get back to his world?"

"Yeah, he's building a portal but apparently he needs money to pay for electricity." I was done explaining. "That's all I know, okay?" Bernard was still charged. Matt took him aside and presumingly began to deal with him.

"Where are the others?" asked Brandy, now somehow alert.

"Oh yeah, he apparently dumped them in California," I explained casually.

"What?" Nicol asked, disheveled. "How...what...how are they gonna come back?"

"I...I dunno." Up until this point I really hadn't thought about that. I just assumed they'd get back here. That was when I felt a pang in my temple.

* * *

><p>"What do we do now, Luc?" asked Pikachu. The blue dog rose from its meditation and paced back and forth.<p>

"I'm not sure," it began. "One thing I know is we should try and get back to the kids. I'm sure whoever put us here has them."

"Well do you know where they are?" asked Absol, negative as usual.

"No...," replied Lucario. "I don't...but I think I can find out." He sat back down and closed his eyes again.

"What you doin, mate?" asked Swellow. _Aura pokemon are so strange, _ he thought.

_The blue outline of trees slowly flew by as Lucario followed the thin blue line connecting him to Ray. As he flew over large mountains, descended through valleys, and passed over a desert, he soon saw where the line ended. Trying to get closer, he was blocked by an invisible barrier just outside a large dome. He began searching for any way in, any way to let Ray know that they were coming for him. But then, he lost his focus. The world around him disintegrated, and he was pulled back to reality._

Lucario awoke abruptly, his breathing heavy.

"We gotta go, Luc!" the Pikachu yelled. In the distance, Lucario could hear the sound of a machine getting louder. Quickly getting up, he dashed over to the others. Closing his eyes again, he searched for the path with the least life, and quickly directed the group down a small path through the forest.

* * *

><p>Sam was busy sifting through the many folders of research that the previous scientists had collected. Reports of failed creation, lab accidents, and rogue pokemon abounded throughout. It was sad, really. <em>This world is so far behind. Not even a full understanding of genetics.<em> He glanced at the clock, and seeing it was nearly midnight decided he was going to turn in. However, as he set the folder he was looking at down, a piece of paper managed to slip out. Picking it up, he saw complex formulas and calculations not done by Dr. Martin, but by another scientist called Harvey. It wasn't only the diagrams that made the document interesting, but the heading as well. On top, in hand-drawn lettering, was written _Palkia, full scale._

* * *

><p>My head was throbbing. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw the aural outline of a forest. I collapsed, and could see Nicol rushing towards me. I closed my eyes again, and saw a figure sitting cross-legged in a clearing. Opening my eyes, I saw Nicol moving his mouth. My hearing was muffled; I could not comprehend anything he said. Closing my eyes one last time, I saw the figure was a Lucario. Right before the connection was lost, I could vaguely hear the words "found him" flash through my mind. The headache then vanished, I opened my eyes, and was greeted with all of the kids staring anxiously at me. I got up, and they were all staring at me intently, waiting for something. I saw the "sun" slowly rising from what I guess was east in our dome.<p>

"What was with the Harry Potter moment there, huh?" asked Matt, breaking the silence. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"I think I know where they are," I said.

"Where?" Nicol asked.

"A forest," sure, it wasn't much. But it's news, nonetheless.

"That's all you got from those theatrics?" sneered Bernard, who still hadn't calmed all the way down.

"Hey, Chill out man," snapped Nicol. " I don't see you with any info." Bernard stared at Nicol, before lunging at him. Matt caught him before he hit. Nicol's wings splayed out in defense.

"You think you're top dog just cause you can fly, huh? Why don't you come here and show me those wings, HUH?"

"HEY!" I used an aura sphere right between them, causing a large plume of dust to erupt. "What the hell is that, guys? What, now that we're in a new cage you're all gonna go mad?" Nicol began to talk.

"I was just defending-"

"Thanks."

"He was all-"

"Thanks, Nicol," I cut him off. "Bernard, you need to take like a time out or something." Bernard just stared at me; at all of us. He slowly backed away before turning and running. He used an electric attack at the dome, and to the surprise of all of us, a door opened. He crawled through and it closed just as quickly as it had opened.

"What the hell?" shouted Matt. "He can get out?" He ran to the part of the "forest" where Bernard had disappeared and promptly began to bang on it, causing ripples in the "world" and making us all very sick.

"Matt, for the love of god make it stop! He's gone!" shouted Nicol, who was on the ground, almost vomiting. I had to step in again. Sighing, I charged up a bone rush and steamed towards Matt before whacking him back ten feet. Where any normal person would've been out cold, he just brushed himself off, got up, and quietly said "Thanks for that," before walking away and sitting down on a fallen log. I had about had it with everyone's depressive mood, and Bernard walking out on us was the last straw. Something had to be done to get people going. So I came up with a nifty little idea.

"Who here wants a battle tournament?"

* * *

><p>Sam was walking through the small town near his complex, doing some early morning shopping. He came across a small store that had cutouts of pokemon in the windows. Entering the shop, he was greeted by a man who welcomed him to "the Pokemart." Laughing at how much this world was interested in his, he carried on walking through the small specialty shop. Along the walls, in glass cases, were very realistic pokeball models, bottles of repels, and many other items that looked as if they had been taken straight from the small store in his hometown. Looking back at the man, his heart nearly stopped. The clerk was the same one that used to give him free repels on the weekends. As the clerk smiled at him again, the entire room shuddered. The lights flickered, and looking out the window Sam saw nothing but a black abyss. Streaks of every color danced about. He looked back at the register, and saw the man was no longer there. In his place was a human-sized Lucario. Sam felt a tingling in his hands, and looking down he saw he no longer possessed human features. Looking in a mirror he saw a staravia glaring back at him. The lucario clerk started charging up an aura sphere, and Sam flew to the back of the store, hoping for some way out. Breaking through the back wall, he was confronted with a very large and angry-looking Palkia.<p>

"Samuel Silph," it began. "you have dishonored the world of pokemon and your family." The jewels on its body began to glow, and he barely had time to turn around before his whole world went to white.

"Palkia!" Sam screamed, knocking over his coffee. _Damn,_ he thought,_ Palkia's in my head again._ Picking up the shards of the mug, he realized that it was the mug he was holding when he stepped through the portal; his father's old mug.. Holding back a tear, he set the shards in a box and set them aside. Passing by Xan's case, he noticed the ball had shifted. Taking it out, he felt it in his hands, and a feeling of remorse and sorrow quickly came over him. Setting it down, he quickly closed the case and shut the drapes around it. He remembered a quote from his dad when his first invention had failed. _Dwelling on the past does not change it, but looking to the future will help you succeed._ He would succeed. He would get home and share with the world his discoveries. Entering his lab, he turned on the lights and put on his labcoat. _The future is nearly here, dad._

* * *

><p>This contest proved to be probably one of my best ideas yet, and everyone seemed to be as good as each other. Although I had been knocked out in the semifinals (because Adrienne had frozen me to the ground) I was still having a blast being the MC. Nicol had just decimated Adrienne (like I told him to), and she was now glaring at him from the log-grandstand. I addressed the "audience."<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I began. My years of commentating sporting events at school were paying off. "It's now time for the highlight of the day!" I heard a _whoo!_ from Brandy's direction. "That's right, it's flying-type versus flying-type, fire versus normal. You know 'em, you may like 'em or hate 'em. It's Nicol Hunters versussssssssss Matthew Donaldson!" Both winged hybrids came out from opposite ends of the forest into our "ring" of logs. Nicol reached out to shake hands, and when Matt met him Nicol whipped Matt above him and into the ground. There were several _oohhs _from the crowd. Matt slowly got back up, wings sprawled out now.

"It's on now, little birdy." For some reason he said that in a russian accent.

Matt shot up into the air before firing several balls of fire towards Nicol. He dodged out of the way, using his wings to deflect the fiery mass back at Matt. All I heard was a grunt as Matt was flung against the dome, causing another trippy wave to ride across the sky. He flew back to the ring, and immediately fired a flamethrower straight at Nicol's head. Nicol dodged out of the way again, and flew towards Matt in a superman-style fist outward pose, a white glow forming around him. Matt descended just as Nicol was about to hit him, and Aerial Ace caused the tree behind him to snap in half. The lower half fell right on top of Matt, pinning him beneath it.

"One!" I began.

"Two!" the crowd yelled.

"Three! Nicol was won the first ever trapped hybrids battle contest!" the crowd was going crazy; all four of them. I went over to help up Matt.

"I got this," he said, before lighting the tree on fire.

"What? No, don't burn it!" I exclaimed. It was only a moment before a loud alarm went off, and water started falling on us. I looked up, and saw the sky was now cloudy. It was raining. I couldn't help but chuckle. At least Sam has a sense of humor, even though he's an incompetent idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so that's my grand chapter 17 everybody! The story's winding down now, with two or three chapters to go. Aww, you're sad the fun's almost over? Don't be, I've got another story planned already. Plus, it won't have gaping plot holes like this one because it won't be my first story anymore! Yayyyy!<strong>

**So anyway, R&R this one because I know you're out there reading right now. Nobody likes a lazy person. Not clicking that mouse could cause you to die a year sooner. Who knows?**

**Q, A, & Etc**

Kaori Koriryu: In case you haven't realized, Sam doesn't exactly know what he's doing. And MiB quote FTW.

Tsaukpaetra: Stop trying to predict everything! No, but seriously, you'll just have to wait and see.

MeteorThunder3: If you read the revised chapter you should know.

What happened to zzzp2 or Spidna? Where'd you guys run off to? (Sorry I'm very attention-obsessive)


	18. I'm BACK

**Well, we are winding down with Just Another Sunday! Awwww. Now, as I've said before my next story should prove to be just as entertaining, and hopefully more so. So let's dive right into one of the four last chapters of Just Another Sunday. This should end up being a long one, too.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: The Plot Advances and Characters Develop<p>

Drafting. Revising. Testing. Sam was impressed with the sheer complexity of the DNA Formula for Palkia. Even with Dr. Harvey's very thorough notes, Sam was still perplexed as to how the doctor had managed to figure anything out at all. Sam could barely get anything to test positive.

Glancing at his computer, Sam noticed it was approaching 11 p.m. He had been up for almost 24 hours now and had almost nothing to show for it, save for a few broken pencils. Out of frustration, he threw his calculator at a pile of folders, and the large stack fell to the ground. He heard something hard slide across the ground to his "living room" on the other side of the room. Getting up, he quickly walked over to the bed the object had slid under. Had he missed something in the folders when he searched? Paper didn't slide across the ground like that, even if it was rolled up. Looking under the old, dusty bed, he saw the small object and was shocked.

* * *

><p>Even if it had served as comic relief, being soaked by rain was not the greatest experience in the world. That was especially so if you were a fire type like Matt, who scurried under a tree almost before the first drop hit the ground. While watching that little show amused me, it didn't take long before I was more soaked than entertained. Soon, everyone (save Adrienne who was laying on the ground loving the rain) was seeking shelter wherever it could be found. Nicol was actually <em>inside<em> a tree, having flown into one once the shower began.

"I'm surprised Mister PHD up there hasn't shut off the storm yet!" Matt yelled to me from his tree over the downpour.

"You'd think we'd be able to shut it off somehow! The fire stopped an hour ago!" I yelled back.

"Maybe we have to please the storm Gods for it to stop!" Brandy suggested. Without any replies, she walked into the middle of the rain and began weird, rhythmic, tribal dancing while chanting. We were all distracted by this for a bit. After a while, Matt returned to the conversation. "Well he isn't exactly too focused on our wellbeing! He may have just forgotten he has hybrids here!"

"I don't see what you guys are complaining about!" interjected Adrienne. "This feels greattttt."

* * *

><p>Bernard's anger was still sparking, in both senses of the word, as he stormed through the unattended corridors of their "home." As he exited through a service door into the open plains, he took a moment to relax.<p>

He had first discovered this place while the others were asleep one night. As he had been practicing his moves, a lightning bolt went astray and hit one of the faux-forest panels, causing it to short-circuit open partially. Viewing himself as a bit of a lone wolf, he decided to explore without alerting the others. Upon exiting the facility, he was presented with the same eerie, beautiful sight he was looking at now. Vast, rolling hills covered in dead grass sprawled outward in all directions, with one cracked and weathered road leading away into a forest on the edge of view. This was as remote as it got. The lackluster plains had always given him strange comfort, and now more than ever he needed to relax. Yawning, he sat down and began to doze off.

* * *

><p>Glowing-blue trees whizzed around Lucario as he guided the rest of the group through the dense forest. Swellow was flying overhead, along with Charizard who was carrying Pikachu on his back. Lumineon proved to be the most problematic of the group, and she was now being carried in a psychically-suspended ball of water, courtesy of Absol. The pursuing machine was closing in fast, however, and the rider of the four-wheeled vehicle was having no difficulty navigating the bumpy forest floor. Slung across the pursuer's back was a large gun, and Lucario guessed he would not hesitate to use it.<p>

Noticing Absol was weakening faster than the rest of them due to the mental strain of ferrying Lumineon, Lucario began to look for someplace to confront their enemy and hopefully get rid of the threat. Searching ahead with Aura, Lucario saw a small stream where Lumineon could be brought to rest. There was a small clearing around the stream as well, and he motioned for the group to move in that direction. They stopped in the clearing, the fish was let down, and the man on the vehicle jammed sharply on the brakes to avoid a collision. Charizard, Pikachu, and Swellow landed behind the two dogs, and everyone prepared for a fight. Their pursuer dismounted his vehicle and removed the helmet he had been wearing, revealing a tired and worn old man. The elderly hunter was only around 5 feet tall, but his face showed signs of wisdom and toughness.

"I dunno who you arr," he began with a twang, "but I reckon I can get a fine price for yer perty white coat there." Before Lucario could even move, the old man whipped out his gun and fired straight at the white dog.

As we were all hiding from the rain that was "permeating my very soul" as Matt put it, I heard a scream from Brandy's direction. Turning around, I saw she was on the ground, writhing. Everyone ran over to her, and I yelled for Sam to no avail. He had completely disappeared, and now was when we needed him the most.

* * *

><p>Sam was flabbergasted. How could he have missed such a groundbreaking item? The small metal cylinder, labeled "P9," contained a tiny thumb drive on which was an enormous sum of data all pertaining to the Palkia DNA. On that small storage device were thousands of formulas, tables, and notes, all written by the <em>second in command<em> at the facility. Why Dr. Harvey had not kicked Martin out as soon as he could, Sam could not understand. Returning to his failed tests, he tweaked some of the figures to match Harvey's. No more than a minute after he pressed go, the machine came back positive. Sam was speechless. _It's a matter of days now,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>The white dog collapsed on the ground, letting out a grunt of pain as he fell. Turning back to the small man, Lucario became enraged. His aural vision turned red, something that had never happened before.<p>

"_You FOOL!" _Lucario screamed telepathically at the man, who dropped the gun and almost fell in surprise.

"Wha...who...what whazzat?" he asked frantically. Lucario took a step forward and spoke again. _"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life,_" the blue jackal whispered.

"You can talk?" the man exclaimed, astonished. Lucario created an aural bone and prepared to swing it.

"_I can do much more,"_ he said. Lucario was a little shocked as to how he was enjoying this. The man began to step back, and Lucario charged. The bone made contact right across the old man's face, sending him flying backwards. As the old man landed, Lucario started sprinting towards him. Charging up an aura sphere, he barely could hear Charizard yelling "No!" as he lept up and swung down. The man screamed, and the whole world went white.

* * *

><p>There was a crowd around Brandy now, and I bent down to check her pulse. Unlike the rest of her body, her heartbeat was calm and steady. Suddenly, her eyes began to glow white. She rose up, floating in a very un-human way, and the<em> male<em> voice that came out of her mouth sounded familiar.

"Children," it said, echoing telepathically through our heads. "we are coming. I don't have much time, but know that you will be safe soon." _Absol!_ He must have a connection with Brandy. At this point everything seemed like science fiction. "Don't...give...up...ho-" It sounded almost like a dropped call, and as Brandy's mouth continued to move Absol's voice became intermittent and abrupt. Suddenly, Brandy's eyes grew dark and she fell to the ground again. We were all silent as the girl stirred. She sat up, and we all breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"What's up?" she asked, bubbly as usual. "Why am I on the ground?"

"You had a Harry Potter moment," commented Matt. Chuckling, I added, "We'll explain later. You need a drink."

* * *

><p><strong>I like how when I say I'll write a long chapter, it ends up being shorter than the others. So I hope this sits well after a five month (whoah) absence. It feels so weird to write again after that long of a break. Hopefully this chapter can satisfy you long enough for me to get the next one out.<strong>

**Thanks for reviewing, because I know you will, right? ...right? ...please? Hello? Anyone?!**

**#swag**


	19. Coming to a Close

**I promised I'd update more frequently, but that obviously didn't happen, so here's this. Please be happy with me, kk?**

**ANDBEGIN**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Coming to a Close<p>

Two. Nonstop. Days.

Sam was on his third cup of coffee for the morning and he was still groggy. However, the hard work was well worth it. He had a preliminary serum already stirring in the centrifuge, and soon he'd be ready. Ready to go home. All that was left was to find a subject to transform.

* * *

><p>Absol had recovered amazingly fast. He was up and walking within a few hours. Luckily, the bullet had been partially stopped by Absol's psychics, but the damage had been done and the white creature now had a limp to his step. Lucario had searched their assailant's vehicle and found several bandages which were now wrapped tightly around his leg. Soon, the group began walking down the path they had been running on earlier. Lucario and Absol were in back, discussing their plans for what lay ahead.<p>

"I've already contacted the children and they're safe," Absol told Lucario.

"Really? How?" the blue pokemon asked in surprise. Even _his_ strong aural connection couldn't reach Ray from where they were.

"When I was wounded I transferred my conscience to Brandy temporarily." Now Lucario was thoroughly impressed. Psychic pokemon were "a whole other ballgame." as it were. The black-and-white dog continued. "It appears that since Brandy and I share DNA, we also have a psychic link with each other. It's like your link with Ray, but stronger."

"You're saying you switched bodies?" asked Lucario.

"Not exactly," replied Absol. "More like we...joined. I simply took control for a moment; to tell them what was going on."

"And what happened to Brandy while you were 'in control'?"

"We've done this before. She-" The dog was cut off by Swellow, who swooped in from above, nearly colliding with the two.

"Whoah, sorry mate," Swellow chirped. "Luc, there's a road up ahead. It's got a load of cars on it too. What do we do now?" Lucario took a moment to think. What should they do now? What was the plan? Get to Ray. That was the plan. Lucario began to realize he truly did not have any plan. The singular goal and his quick decision making had been all that had gotten them this far. The simple fact was Lucario was not suited to the human world, and his focus had only been on his one goal: reaching the kids. This was his first opportunity to really stop and take a breath, and he was now seeing the harsh truth. He simply was not acclimatized to the way it worked here at all.

"Lucario." The blue dog jumped as his name was called. Turning, Lucario saw Absol approaching, with a slight limp. "I've got a plan. It's a bit far-fetched, but it could work well for us."

"At this point," Lucario replied. "I'm open to anything."

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Absol's "message of hope" to the rest of us, and nothing had come of it. There was a distinct lack of badass wall-smashing by any pokemon, and many of us were starting to lose hope. Bernard was still missing, as was Sam, and our boredom was not eased at all by the fact that the dome simulated the same exact pattern every single day.<p>

"Bird flies by in 3, 2, 1," chimed in Matt, who was sitting on a rock "sun"bathing. Sure enough, the same blue jay I had seen each day for what seemed like an eternity swooped past us on it's usual route.

"Ey Ray, where's that rescue?" I sat up and looked over to Nicol, who was sitting in a tree, playing with his wing feathers.

"Yeah," Matt added in, "if you could just, yah know, call up Lucario and get him here, that'd be great."

"I'll get on it," I said with a smirk before lying back down in the grass. "Care for a sandwich while I'm at it?" Nicol chuckled.

"Ham and Swiss would be great," he added.

"Whoah," Matt began, sitting up. "Are we really having sandwiches?" I face palmed.

* * *

><p>Dr. Harvey's Lugian abilities were sure coming in handy. He had followed the scent of the helicopter fuel all the way to a rural airport. There, he had a 'convincing argument' with the mechanic to give away the exact location where the kids had been taken. As soon as he was far enough away from any towns, he transformed to full-lugia and took off towards the spot the man had described. "Almost there," he thought. "I'm coming, kids."<p>

* * *

><p>Unlike his previous adventures, this time Bernard decided to follow the old, cracked road away from the facility. He knew for a fact that going back inside would just cause more arguments with Matt about why he hadn't shown the hatch to anyone else. As he walked, he wondered this himself. Why hadn't he let the others know about the escape route? Why had he decided to leave all of them in the dark? Was it a remnant of his loner past? These questions were pushed to the back of his head as he began to get excited. What was at the end of the road? Just how isolated were they in the old factory?<p>

After walking for a good twenty minutes, Bernard got his answer. As it turned out, the old cracked road met at an intersection with a very new and very well-maintained road. Bernard decided to explore even more, as he assumed along the road would be some form of law enforcement and some way to free everyone back at the complex. The silence of the outside world gave Bernard a chance to reflect again on his decisions earlier that day. Perhaps his decision was based on anger? Perhaps he had simply had enough of dealing with Matt's constant harrassment. Surely he had suffered enough in school?

"_Hey Bernette! You gonna go sulk under the pine tree again?"_

"_Bernice! Writing letters to you boyfriend again?"_

"_What's little Bernie up to today? Buy a dress for Prom yet?"_

"_Why don't you go cry under the stairs again Beradette?"_

"Hey sonny, are you okay?"

Bernard snapped out of his daydream and looked around. He was now in a small town. An old woman was standing in front of him with a confused look on her face. Suddenly he stood straight up in shock. _I'm still in my hybrid form,_ he thought. Looking behind himself, he saw his tail was still very visible. Turning his attention back to the grandma in front of him, he noticed that she was squinting to see through her glasses. As casually as he could, Bernard slowly shifted back into his human form.

"Y...yeah. I'm fine." He finally managed to get out.

"I don't recall seeing you around here before," the old lady continued. "Where are you from laddy?" Bernard thought for a moment.

"Canada," he lied. "Listen, is there a police station around here?" The woman frowned.

"No..." she began. "Closest police force is in Odliden about half hour away." Bernard didn't really want to spend a day walking to a whole new town, but he really didn't want to ride with a stranger there either.

"Um, is there a pay phone around here somewhere?" Bernard asked the small lady.

"Why yes, right in the gas station over there." She pointed to an old service station that was boarded up and obviously abandoned. "They have great pie there by the way." After saying this, the old woman strolled away, muttering to herself. Bernard sighed. _Maybe they keep phones connected out here? _he thought wishfully.

* * *

><p>Lawrence was hastily checking his GPS as he flew down the highway, going much too fast to be legal. As he looked up from the small screen, he slammed on the brakes. Sitting in the middle of the road, cross-legged, was a young man wearing a gray and white outfit. Getting out of his RV, Lawrence approached the mysterious man.<p>

"Hey," Lawrence yelled sharply. "Are you aware this is a highway?" The man was silent, and as cars whizzed by beside them Lawrence began to lose patience. "Hello?" The man remained in a trance. "Hey, buddy, look-" Suddenly the man stood up, almost too fast to be human.

"Sorry for any trouble," he said in a monotone voice as he brushed himself off. Lawrence was now both enraged and confused.

"What were you doing just sitting there?" Lawrence asked. The man just smiled.

"Thanks again for your help," the man said as he walked past Lawrence towards the RV.

"What're you..?" Lawrence trailed off as the man opened the passenger door and got inside the large van. In the driver's seat now was another man, this one wearing blue and black. The RV lurched forward, and Lawrence jumped out of the way as the vehicle sped past him back onto the highway. Lawrence pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello, I'd like to report a stolen vehicle. Highway 20. No, it wasn't unattended. They just walked in and took it. No, they didn't have weapons. No, I wasn't _trying_ to get my car stolen! Whatd'ya mean you don't cover stupidity?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, we'll hows that for another three month absence? But in all honesty, I'm sorry, and hopefully I can get another chapter up this week. Only two to go until the EPIC FINALE! <strong>

**And thanks to Tanon for being awesome as usual.**


	20. Beginning of the Beginning of the Ending

**Well, I promised a second chapter in one week and I do deliver. So enjoy this next convergence of plots and don't forget to review. Y'all better review. Or else.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: The Beginning of the Beginning of the End<p>

"What are we supposed to do?" whispered the human-Absol. The squad car's door opened, and a tall, muscular officer got out of the vehicle, toting a hefty assortment of weapons. Lucario was once again at a loss. He desperately looked back at others, who, lacking the ability to disguise themselves had simply sat in the various chairs and benches in the back of the motorhome. Assuming it was not common for five fantasy creatures to be riding in the back of an RV, Lucario realized they were in trouble.

"Tell them we're camping," Charizard added, looking up from a travel magazine. "This 'Hawaii' place looks lovely. Tell him we're driving there."

"That's better than nothing," Lucario replied, turning back around. The officer tapped on the driver window, and Absol jumped. Rolling down the window, it looked as if Absol was about to jump out of the vehicle.

"Hello," the dog-in-disguise greeted, with a hint of fear.

"Are you aware of how fast you were going back there?" the officer asked without any emotion.

"Um...no?" replied Absol, confused at the question. "We're driving to Hawaii." The man's expression changed to one of confusion as well.

"You're driving...to Hawaii?"

"Yes," replied Absol. Lucario could feel the pokemon's aura becoming more worried by the second.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the vehicle," the officer said agressively.

Everyone stood still.

Suddenly, Absol let out a yell. The officer was flung against the side of the RV, the impact knocking him out cold. Absol's eyes were glowing red, and the now limp officer was flung into the bushes. Absol stepped on the gas, throwing everyone back as the vehicle built up speed.

"Well I guess that's one way to do it," Swellow chirped in.

* * *

><p>A stream of light pierced the darkness as a board was removed from the gas station's door. Then another. And another still. The old room was slowly becoming brighter with each board, and Bernard stepped inside once the opening was big enough. At the other end of the small, dusty room was a payphone inside its own room. Looking around, Bernard saw that the whole place was like a 50's TV set. There were advertisements for refrigerators and old cars scattered all about the shelves. Bernard approached the phone and picked up the receiver. To his surprise, there was a dial tone. A message played over the speaker.<p>

"If you'd like to make a call, please deposit five cents," said the warped and scratchy recording. Using skills Bernard had practiced while in the Doctor's compound, he concentrated his electricity into the old phone, and after a few strategic shocks he had "paid the fee." He dialed 911.

* * *

><p><em>Poof!<em>

Another fireball went out in front of me. To combat our ever-increasing boredom, Matt and I were now playing a little game he had officially named _Catch-the-Fire-With-Your-Aural-Energy._ Creative, right? Basically, Matt would shoot a fire-attack at me and I would "grab" it with my aural powers. It was trickier than it looked, and I had a few burn marks on my chest where I had been too slow. But, Matt also had a few scorches on his hands where I had been "too fast." Now, however, we were in a trance-like state of shoot and catch, and we had been playing CTFWYAE for an hour now. We needed some serious excitement.

Comedic timing soon realized it had forgotten me. Not five seconds after I thought that, the hole in the "forest" opened again and familiar yellow hair appeared through the void.

* * *

><p>Sam was grinning. The final tests had all come back positive; he finally had a working serum! Finally, his dreams of returning home were a reality; he could finally see the world he grew up in once again. As he set the small vial in its case, a wave of exhaustion swept over him. Looking at the clock, he was shocked to see that he was going on almost four days without sleep. Moving over to his bed, he sat on the edge. He could finally return to his home! The word bounced around in his head. <em>Home.<em> As Sam laid down on his bed, he started reminiscing over his old life. Looking around, he saw the pokeball, still in it's case, glowing in the lights that surrounded it. He smiled, happy for the first time in months. All that was left now was to find a subject to transform.

* * *

><p>A single, rusty police car was speeding down an old, worn road. The driver, a middle aged officer, was severely annoyed. Why did <em>he<em> have to investigate this prank call? Kids being _experimented on_? The police brief sounded like a Ray Bradbury novel, and no one at the station seemed to think it was a prank. Jim knew better though. He'd been on the force longer than anybody, and they repay him for his service with this? June was making pot roast again, and he was going to miss dinner!

Shaking off his anger, he returned to his job once again. Hannah said the kid called about the old Stark Power Company. Judging by the weeds that had taken over the pavement, the old road hadn't been traveled on in many years. However, as he approached the large structure, he saw signs of life. Lights were on in various windows, and steam was once again coming out of the smokestack. The plant looked very much as it did twenty years ago. Stopping just outside the main gate, Jim picked up the receiver.

"Hannah," he started, knowing his daughter was the only on-duty operator tonight.

"Yeah dad?" she replied in her slightly western accent.

"How long has Stark been shut down?"

"About 22 years. Why?"

"Well, I'm looking at it now, and if I didn't know better I'd swear it was still open." he explained.

"Really?" she asked. "Wow. Maybe that kid was telling the truth. I'll call the chief to come in and check this out."

"No, no," Jim retorted. "He's sleeping. I'll just vest up and check it out."

"Your funeral," she joked.

"I'm telling you Hannah," he began, "it's just another prank call. Probably from the Johnson's kid. I'll be right back."

"Like I said," Hannah responded, "your funeral." Officer Perinski chuckled as he exited the vehicle and opened the old, rusty gate. Getting back in, he put the squad car in drive and approached the large, formerly abandoned structure. _I should be home in half an hour,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Sam was jarred from his sleep to the sound of wailing alarms. The wall of monitors across from his bed were all red with warnings. Almost tripping over his lampstand, Sam sprinted to the console. Bringing up the security feed, he saw a police car approaching the complex.<p>

"Ah hell," Sam muttered. Pressing several buttons, he fell back in to his office chair and began activating various sentries around the complex. These robotic turrets were an early invention of Sam's, but his father never saw the need in weapons as the treaty between the nations had kept the peace for almost a century. As he brought each unit online, an idea came to him. Why search for a subject when one had just come to him? Smiling at his own genius, he changed the protocol on the sentries from KILL to DISABLE.

* * *

><p>I was shocked, to say the least. Bernard coming back was something even I had given up on. But yet here he was, returning after all these days. Seeing the lanky teen coming through that panel gave me hope of escape. I was about to welcome him back when Matt suddenly burst out.<p>

"WHAT. THE. HELL?" he screamed, approaching Bernard with a look of sheer rage on his face. "How long have you been able to get out?!"

"A few hours after we got here," Bernard responded.

"And you didn't bother TELLING US?!" Matt yelled.

"I thought-" Bernard was cut off as the entire "sky" turned red. An alarm seemingly came from everywhere, and the panel behind Bernard closed tight.

"Oh, that's great. THAT'S REALLY GREAT." Matt continued to unleash his fury at Bernard. "Now we're stuck here again, and it's all YOUR FAUL-" Suddenly, Matt was struck with an enormous bolt of lightning, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't worry," Bernard said to all of us. He then approached the spot where the hole in our little "world" was. Exhaling, he sent several very precise bolts of electricity into four corners in midair. A border formed around the spot he had struck, and whirring of motors could be heard. However, a loud clang cut all of these noises off, and the lines in the trees disappeared.

"Uh, where's the door?" asked Nicol, swooping down next to me.

"I...I don't know," Bernard stuttered. "It should have popped open."

"You've screwed us, Bernard," said Matt, still on the ground. "How do you feel? How did it feel to screw me, Bernard?"

"There's still good news," Brandy added, hanging from a tree. Not caring how she got up there, I turned back to Bernard.

"She's actually right," he said. "I called the police." He smirked at Matt.

"Say what now?" exclaimed Adrienne from the pond.

"Yeah. There's this small town a few miles away. I called the cops from there. They're on their way now."

"Hehe," Brandy giggled. "I love homophones."

* * *

><p>Officer Perinski had just parked his squad car in the old, cracked parking lot of the plant. As he got out, it became apparent that noone was attacking him. Noone was visible anywhere around the outside of the building. Either this was the worst kidnapping in history, or he was right. A smirk crept across Jim's face. He picked up the radio.<p>

"Hey Hannah," he began, " I think you owe me-" he was cut off as, out of nowhere, a dart flew at him and embedded itself in the driver-side door. Dropping the radio, Officer Perinski instinctively pulled out his gun. He heard another puff of air, and he felt a pain in his shoulder as another dart impacted him, knocking him to the ground. As he fell, his vision became hazed and the world seemed to slow down around him. As he hit the ground, he heard his daughter.

"Dad?" a worried voice came from the speaker of the radio, now dangling down, swinging in the wind. "You there?" Officer Perinski reached for the radio as a second dart hit his left leg. He collapsed as a wave of darkness swept over his vision. The last thing he saw was a door opening in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's Part 1 of the finale. Dun dun dun. *dramatic orchestral hit* Well, all good things must come to an end, and this story is no exception. I hope. I really can't write much more of it. Please don't make me. I'm BEGGING YOU.<strong>

**Rate, review, and you will receive cookies. Probably.**


	21. The Part Where Everything Goes Crazy

**Remember when I said I'd update frequently? Yeah, me too. ;)**

**Political promises aside, this is the second to the last chapter of what is shaping up to be one of the best (and only) stories I've ever written.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: The Part where Everything Goes Crazy<p>

After about three hours of eager waiting, our spirits began to wane. There was a distinct lack of any badass wall-smashing by police officers, and the waiting slowly chipped away at our excitement. Soon, we were stuck back in the same boring, tiresome phase of hanging around and doing absolutely nothing. _Just like old times,_ I thought.

Matt was the first to break the silence that was slowly closing in around us. "Hey Bernie," he started sharply, "where's the police, huh? Thought you got us a rescue party." Sitting up from my "bed" of moss, I saw that Matt was _very_ angry. Looking over at Bernard, I saw a hint of fear creeping its way across his face. Without responding, Matt continued. "I want to get out of this _goddamn prison!_ Where's the police?!" In a flash of light, he changed into his hybrid form and lunged for Bernard, who was now frozen with fear. There was a loud crack as Matt hit the yellow-haired teen smack in the center of his chest. He was thrown against the wall with another thud that made me cringe. Ready to help "calm" Matt down, I jumped up and changed in to my hybrid form as well. As I did so, I felt an enormous sense of comfort wash over me. _Wow!_ It was as if I had been trapped in a tight suit for months. I felt the aura flowing around me in full detail now. _It felt great!_ Looking around, I saw the others changing as well. When the light settled, they all had the same look of astonishment that I most likely had. Even Bernard had changed, and he looked the most excited out of all of us. Matt, his rage dissipated, approached the fallen pikachu hybrid and reached to help him up. There was a slight smirk as he reached up to grab Matt's hand, and in the blink of an eye Matt went soaring backwards, head over tail, across the faux-forest and into the pond. From behind me, I heard a loud, screeching voice. Brandy ran past me and into the center of the clearing, loudly yelling "Impromptu battle tournament!" at the top of her lungs. She turned to me, and suddenly I was flying right towards her. In her outstretched hand lay a ball of dark energy, and I had no doubts about who it was intended for. Before I could even react, however, she was knocked sideways by a pair of dark wings; Nicol had joined the fray. I watched as he curved up and around, nodding at me as he flew towards Matt and Bernard, who were now locked in a furious battle of fire vs. electricity. I had never felt more alive than at that moment. For once, I had forgotten where I was; forgotten that I was being held captive by a fictional madman from another universe.

* * *

><p>Brian Harvey was never more thankful for his Lugian abilities. He had followed the helicopter's scent all the way to a small rural airport, where after a little 'convincing' the on-duty mechanic had given him more information than he ever could have asked for. The kids were being held in an old power plant several miles north. Locking in the location telepathically, Harvey took off right in front of the man, large silver wings protruding from his coat. He chuckled as he looked back to see the man standing in utter shock, before running inside and slamming the door shut. Once he was far enough from anyone who might see him, he transformed into his full Lugian form and sped towards the towering smokestacks visible in the distance. <em>Almost there kids, <em>he thought to himself, _just hold on._

* * *

><p>Officer Jim Pierzynski awoke to the sound of dripping water. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by a dim and dismal scene. He was laying on a hard, cold shelf protruding out of a damp concrete wall. The room he was in was no larger than a closet, with one small window high above him, letting in more rain than light, and the whole scene reminded him of the disused jail cells back at the station. That was not a good sign, either.<p>

He sat up and was greeted with a wave of nausea, almost causing him to vomit then and there. As he became more aware of his senses, he noticed that his shoulder and side were both extremely sore. He rolled up his sleeve and saw a large, bloodied hole. His side had a similar wound. Suddenly, the events of the past hour came flooding back. He jumped up moved towards the door, ready to pound until someone could answer his questions. Just as he was about to being knocking, it slid open, revealing a tall but lanky man wearing a labcoat.

"Hello," the newcomer greeted in a very polite voice, "I see you're awake. That's good. _It's better when they're awake anyway_." He muttered the last sentence, half to himself and half to Jim. Without hesitation, Jim lunged at the tall man. Before impact, he felt an enormous wave of pain hit his entire body like a gunshot. He fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Suddenly, it all stopped. As the echoes of Jim's screams faded away, all he heard was the slight chuckling the man was letting out. "Please, there's no need to fight," he said in the same courteous tone. "You'll only make this harder for yourself."

* * *

><p>Another stream of water shot above my head as I ducked once again. Adrienne and I had been exchanging water and aura for a good three minutes, while near us Nicol was flying in between balls of energy from Brandy. Behind us, Matt and Bernard were locked in an intense <em>Harry Potter<em>-esque duel of fire and lightning, with neither one gaining on the other. As I was about to swoop in with a _Bone Rush_ for the final hit, a loud klaxon blared across the "forest" causing us all to stop where we were. A loud, metallic clang resounded off the trees, and a corner of the forest opened to reveal a very pleased Sam with a very confused and battered police officer.

"Hello children," Sam began with a grin. "I assume you're all doing-why is that tree on fire?" He pointed to the tree that Matt had ignited and tossed at Bernard.

"Oh, err," Matt stuttered, "we-"

"Nevermind," the doctor interrupted, shaking off the question. "This is my good friend Officer Per...pier...pars..." he struggled for a moment while the officer looked around at us, in our hybrid forms, looking very, very disoriented. "...this is Jim." Sam finally said, giving up. "He thought it'd be nice to pay us a little visit, so I thought we should give him the old 'Camp Silph welcome.'"

"Yeah!" Brandy said, breaking the silence with her enthusiasm. Sam's face became very confused. He blinked, regained his composure, and continued.

"It's time for me to return home, children, and there's only one way I can do that. Mr. Jim here has kindly volunteered to help me get where I want to go, so why don't we get this show on the road."

"What's going on here?" the officer, Jim, asked, finally able to speak. "Why are these kids half-animals? Who are you? Where am I?" He continued on as Sam conjured up a small syringe.

"Now children," he explained, "you haven't seen me in a while, and that's because I was working on this." He held up the needle with much satisfaction. "It took me ages to decypher that man Harvey's notes, but I've finally got the perfect batch made." Without hesitation, he jabbed the needle into Jim's arm, causing him to gasp in pain.

"You see," Sam continued, "the problem with that fool Martin's formulas was that the results were a little too...free. Luckily, I fixed that right up, so there should be nothing but pure loyalty from Jim here."

"What...what's that supposed to mean?" Jim finally asked. "What did you just-AH!" Jim collapsed to the ground, moaning and writhing around. He began to glow that familiar glow, expanding and reshaping as rainbow streaks wrapped around his outline. He grew larger and larger, towering over us as well as the already tall doctor. It looked as if he was going to hit the sky-ceiling, but just as the top of the figure gently brushed the skybox, it stopped growing.

"Holy hell," I heard Nicol blurt out. Suddenly, the sounds of morphing stopped, and we waited in anticipation and fear to see what the results of the doctor's labors would be.

A large flash of light blinded us all, followed by a shockwave that nearly knocked me off my feet. Looking up, I saw a very familiar character towering over the group. Red eyes, pink crystals, and white, stoney skin all came together to form the epitome of an entire generation of Pokemon fans. _Palkia._

"Palkia," I heard several members of our group whisper.

"Palkia!" Sam yelled with joy. "At last!"

* * *

><p><strong>*drifts in driving a very expensive sports car and takes off shades* Oh yeah! I'm back people!<strong>

**You don't know how good it feels to finally write some of this story again. School's really taken its toll on my ability to possess any free time whatsoever, and it took me a while to even remember where I had left off in this story.**

**Now that I've given you a terrible excuse for not writing for a good portion of a year, it's a good time for me to let you know that there's only **_**one chapter left.**_** *cue dramatic flourish* Are you ready? I'm...probably not.**

**Chao!**


End file.
